


Hinata Shoyo One-Shots (3)

by lance_space_mommy



Series: Hinata Shoyo one-shots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, Gay Pride, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_space_mommy/pseuds/lance_space_mommy
Summary: Hinata centric One-shot dump ;3We got all types of Hinata’sBadass HinataDepressed HinataFatherless HinataAll types of Hinata shipsYou name it I got it somewhere 😌👏
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Hinata Shoyo one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803319
Comments: 34
Kudos: 91





	1. Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth work dedicated to Hinata one-shots
> 
> We got all Hinata's in here :D

Hinata was busy at work on the weekend, thankfully his boss made his hours flexible for whenever he had a camp on the weekends. It was often that his friends from junior high would come in to visit. They still hung out a lot after meeting each other again before a match.

The Karasuno team had made plans that weekend to go shopping, they just wanted to hang out and look at the new shops that had opened. Hinata had to sadly decline since it would interfere with his work and he didn’t have a pass for any important reason. Besides, he needed and wanted the money.

Having the group meet up around 11 some of them were hungry for breakfast, and others for lunch. They decided to head down to the diner where they had the breakfast menu and lunch menu available the entire time they’re open.

Pulling into the parking lot they watch a boy in a purple jacket slam open the door. They all felt their jaws drop when Hinata was chasing after the very dramatic boy.

Hinata yelled after him, “Are you okay?”

The boy turned around with anger on display for the world to see, Hinata was wearing a blue button-up, black pants, and a waist apron. They could see the order papers in the main pocket along with some cute pens. His name tag clicking with each step he took.

The guy turned around, exasperating at Hinata. Suga didn’t like that very much as Hinata just listened.

“I mean, is he serious? I’m annoying? What the hell? And he’s staying in there with her?”

Hinata didn’t seem to let his composure down, seemingly cold from the crisp air. The guy had his arms extended by his sides, “Seriously?”

Hinata shook his head, trying to be logical with him, “Come on, that was a little over-the-top. You can’t—“

The boy cut Hinata off, getting increasingly more irritated, “Over the top? Who’s side are you on?”

Hinata snapped at him, he supposed to be working but now is in the middle of a parking lot arguing with his friend, “I’m not on a side!”

Hinata took a deep breath, it was now or never so he went off, “I just... it’s like you’re so lost in your own drama, you don’t even realize the things you say and do impact other people!”

The guy snapped back at Hinata, pointing to himself for emphasis, “Do you know the day I’ve had? And now Izumi—“

From the look of Hinata, the other boy had no room to talk about a bad day. Hinata looked stressed and close to just letting off steam, pissed off.

Rolling his head back Hinata cut the guy off much to everyone’s surprise, “Stop it! Stop pretending this whole thing is about Izumi!”

Hinata had a hint of hurt on his face. It was mixed with the desire to get Koji to open his eyes.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about your insane need for attention from people who don’t seem to give a shit about you!”

Hinata looked at the ground, away from Koji then back to him, “If Izumi breaks up with you, you’ll just find someone else to chase after and freak out about and I’ll still be here,” Hinata took a break locking eyes with Koji, there was no longer anger, just sadness and a pinch of guilt. They could all see a thin line of tears in Hinata’s eyes.

“Same as always, waiting to do this all over again,” the anger came back, “just hoping you finally figure out how to stop caring about people that don’t care about you!” Hinata grabbed the little booklet and tore off a page, pressing it into Koji’s chest, “here’s your check.”

They watched Hinata shove it back into his pocket as he threw open the doors, storming inside.

Koji stood there for a moment, rubbing his head, “Fuck.”

The Karasuno team went inside to see Hinata apologizing to who they assumed was Izumi, the two hugging. Hinata put on a smile as plastic as Regina George, going back to work.

They all were seated and Hinata approached the table, busy digging out a pen, “Hello, my name is Hinata and I’ll be your server today. What may I get you all started with today?”

Looking up with a bright smile his eyes widened upon seeing all of his friends there, “Guys? I thought you all said you were going shopping?”

Tanaka and Noya cheered, slamming their fists on the table, “We were hungry!”

Daichi smacked their hands, trying to prevent them from causing too much of a scene.

Suga smiles brightly, offering Hinata some peace, “Yeah, some of us wanted breakfast and others wanted lunch so this place was our best option.”

Asahi smiles, speaking happily to the underclassman who looked up to him, “I didn’t know you worked here!”

Hinata chuckled, messing with his pen hook, “Oh yeah, my mom needed some extra help with the bills so I picked up a job! I knew the owner so it was pretty easy to get hired.”

Tsukishima fixed his glasses, having to make a snarky comment while he could, “It’s a surprise you managed to keep a job. For as clumsy as you are I’m shocked you haven’t broken enough mugs yet.”

Daichi smacked the back of Tsukishima’s head, visibly irritated with his “kids” already, “Tsukishima Kei!”

Hinata waved his hands, rolling his eyes, “Don’t worry you small-minded telephone pole, I haven’t dropped anything. I’m one of the best workers actually. You wouldn’t last a day so I recommend you zip that perfectly good mouth you have before I personally stitch it shut.”

Swallowing, Yamaguchi broke the ice, “I’ll have a sweet iced tea!”

Hinata smiled, writing it down quickly and then taking everyone’s drink order, “Alrighty I’ll have that right out for you!”

Before he even turned around Hinata pulled out a napkin extending it to the mother whose child’s face was covered in sauce, “Need a napkin sweetheart?”

The child giggled, the mother who had tired eyes took it gratefully, “Thank you, dear. You always know when I need a napkin.”

Hinata laughed as he waved her off, “Of course, children can be a handful!”

The woman smiled as she wiped up the child’s face. Hinata glancing around mumbling to himself.

“Four refills, I think he had a—“

Hinata kept speaking to himself as he walked off towards the counter. Even though normal conversations were held they could help but watch Hinata work quickly and efficiently.

Coming back with two trays full of drinks Hinata balanced them flawlessly, going around to the other tables first he quickly handed them out to the people with ease. Coming to his friends table, Hinata handed them all their drinks with careful eyes.

“Tanaka and Daichi be careful because the coffee is still very hot.”

Hinata already knew what Tanaka was going to do and handed Suga a napkin, “He’s about to spit that out because it’s too hot, here.”

As if on cue Tanaka spat out the steaming hot coffee in pain, “You weren’t kidding that was hot!”

Suga had held the napkin in front of Tanaka’s face so the coffee didn’t go everywhere, “Thanks Hinata! Sorry to be a nuisance.”

“It’s alright! Now, are you all ready to order?”

After taking their orders Hinata handed the list to the cooks in the back. Heading over to assist some couple Hinata felt someone grab his wrist.

Wide-eyed as he was suddenly hugged, Hinata looked to see the person's hair, “Koji? What are you?”

“I’m so sorry. I’ve been a bad friend, you’ve had so much going on recently and I’ve been nothing but another problem you have to deal with. I’m so sorry, could you forgive me?”

Hinata was quick to hug him back, reassuring the boy, “No I’m just tired of watching you and others get hurt over and over again. Besides I’ve been handling my problems on my own just fine.”

Koji and Izumi shared a nervous look, “Shoyo are you sure-“

“Yep, and I have my friends to help me get through the day!”

Seeming relieved with that, they took the answer without much thought. Hinata ended up serving everyone their food and since the diner cleared out Kageyama commanded Hinata to sit with them. They watched Hinata pull over a seat sitting at the end.

One second he was happily talking to all of them about his shift and in the next his head slammed onto the table, he was knocked out cold.

Letting him sleep for ten minutes they watched him sleep as they ate. Kageyama woke him up with his yelling and light punch, “Hinata Boke! Wake up! Don’t fall asleep on the job or you’ll be fired!”

Hinata shot up, his eye bags still very visible and now his bangs were stuck out all over the place, “Whaa-! Oh god, how long was I out?”

“Ten minutes, no one else came in though.”

Hinata nodded with relief, slowly rising to go clean a bunch of tables. Wow, Hinata was doing it all, but at what cost?


	2. Reasons I Love Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kuroo snaps at Kenma, Hinata comes to rescue as usual! This is a Kenhina one-shot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha bitches! I'm back :D

Everyone had been invited to the volleyball meetup party. Karasuno, Nekoma, and a couple of people from Date Tech, Aoba Johsai, and Fukurodani made an appearance at the get-together.

Kuroo has made his way back over to Kenma, he had just been talking to Tsukki so Kenma was excited to tell Kuroo something.

Kenma’s eyes lit up as he was practically buzzing at the thought of his new video game, “Kuroo! Oh my god, I just got a new game!”

Kuroo oddly snapped at Kenma, it was so out of character and very uncalled for, almost everyone nearby noticed the encounter between the two, “Kenma do you ever shut up?”

In an instant, the music sounded as if it was coming from a locked bedroom 10 rooms down a tight hallway. The once upbeat melody being foggy and mute to the devastated boy. Kenma rarely talked as it was, Kuroo knew that better than anyone else. Yet now, he knew with what words he said Kenma would never speak around him for a long while.

“Right... my bad.”

Why was Kenma agreeing with him? Kenma knew very well he rarely talked, he preferred to be silent. All he wanted to do was talk about his new game. Maybe that was too much to talk about; was he that boring?

Kuroo tried to cover up his tracks by flashing a small smile, rubbing the back of his neck as sweat dripped down his forehead, “Common it was a joke.”

Hinata felt sad Kenma vibes from across the room, it was as if he could hear anything he wanted to in the room even though there were well over 50 conversations happening.

He was with his team actually, suddenly setting his drink aside and standing up.

Suga looked worried from Hinata’s strained expression, “Hinata? What’s wrong?”

Hinata shut out everyone going on around him, his friend was hurting and he needed to do something. Anything. Hinata would do anything to make Kenma happy.

Everyone watched as Hinata made his way to Kenma and Kuroo. Kuroo had an ashamed expression on his face, they could all tell it was directed towards himself. Kenma had the game boy held close to his face as he visibly had tears in his eyes.

Hinata stood in front of Kenma completely ignoring Kuroo, “Hey Kenma, something wrong? You never hold your game boy that close!”

Kuroo immediately fled, heading over to the drink counter. Hinata watched Kuroo walk away and just leaned down to hug Kenma. Everyone felt their jaws drop as Kenma lowered the game boy just to hug Hinata back.

Hinata said something to Kenma with a sad expression. They watched as Hinata put on a smile and plopped himself onto the couch. Rubbing up against Kenma so he could rest on the older boy's shoulder, the two close and leaning into each other's touch.

Kenma started playing and Hinata gasped with excited eyes, “Is this a new game? How do you play it? Is it hard? You’re already so good!”

Kenma seemed to brighten up a little bit at Hinata’s genuine excitement and interest. Everyone was glad to see Kenma was back to his normal state, even happier than usual. Hinata had that effect on people.

Suga smiles warmly, reaching for Daichi’s hand. Squeezing it softly he whispered into his boyfriend's ear, “I’m so happy we have Hinata around. He’s such a good person, we should invite Kenma over to our own group hangouts sometimes.”

Asahi offered a warm smile, having overheard the conversation he couldn’t be any happier to agree, “I like Kenma, I think having another quiet person would help balance our chaos. Besides, it seems that he’s more at peace with Hinata around.”

Kageyama hummed in agreement, he couldn’t deny Hinata had a strange effect on him. After all, Kageyama felt like he had found that missing puzzle piece. A friend, a partner, a rival, and everything else mixed into one dynamic.

Tanaka and Noya were proud of their kohai for being such a good person. Tsukishima couldn’t help but scoff and stick up his nose while Yamaguchi watched the scene with a warm smile.

“...and that’s when you use the sword to—“

Hinata had been looking from the screen to Kenma’s face occasionally. Visibly listening to every word Kenma spoke with a content stare while Hinata cuddled Kenma.

Kenma swallowed hard, Kuroo’s words hit him hard upon spotting him walking by with Oikawa.

“Sorry, I’m probably annoying you. I’ll shut up.”

Hinata immediately felt his hands leave from Kenma’s arms to make Kenma look him in the eyes.

Hinata had a gentle and encouraging smile on his face, “No. Don’t stop talking. I want to know how you play the new game you love.”

Kenma’s eyes widened as this electric spark flew through them from Hinata’s kindness and genuine interest. Hinata let his hands fall from Kenma's face to back around his arm.

“Now, you take the sword, and you...”

“Oh, you strike the enemy three times. You’ll most likely have to strike more for the harder levels.”

“Yeah!”

“The levels are pretty long, here I’ll show you where the progress bar is.”

Hinata lit up as he leaned over to get a better look at whatever Kenma was showing him. Kenma turned to look at Hinata who was gawking at the very foreign information.

Kenma softly mumbled, loud enough for Hinata and only Hinata to hear, “Shoyo.”

Hinata turned his head quickly to face Kenma, surprised to see Kenma was intently staring at him already, “What is it-“

Everyone watched as Kenma kissed Hinata. Hinata went wide eyes at first but was quick to kiss back, smiling into the kiss. Kenma was quick to smile upon feeling Hinata’s. 

Pulling back Kenma blinked a couple of times before turning a bright pink: “I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that without permission!”

Hinata panicked, immediately reassuring Kenma that it was okay, “No don’t be sorry! I didn’t pull away you know!”

Kenma looked relieved but still guilty, “Still, I should’ve asked first.”

Hinata couldn’t help but laugh upon seeing Kenma let down his guard, “Hey, smile. Wanna get some apple pie, I’m kinda hungry.”

It was Kenma’s turn to laugh at a shy Hinata, “Let’s go. I know this really nice place that sells apple pie! They also have really good meat buns.”

Hinata gasped, throwing himself up, way too excited for his own good, “Let go!”

Kenma stood up at well almost falling from his legs falling asleep, “Woah!”

Hinata caught Kenma just in time, almost falling from the sudden weight put in his arms.

“Are you alright Kenma?”

Kenma blinked a solid five times before nodding, rising to his feet, “Yeah, my legs wouldn’t move.”

Hinata gasped, concerned, displayed in his features, “Need me to carry you?”

“Huh?”

“I’m pretty strong!”

Kenma couldn’t fight the smile that bloomed on his face, putting his game boy into his sweatshirt pocket and resting his hands on Hinata’s shoulders.

“Alrighty, are you ready?”

Hinata cheered, his eyes flashing with mischief, “Yeah!”

Kenma jumped up and off Hinata walked, into the quiet and empty streets leaving the flashy party of soon to be drunken teenagers behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye! I hope you liked the chapter!
> 
> <3


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR MANGA SPOILERS FOR HAIKYUU!!
> 
> Kageyama and Hinata break up before Hinata goes to Brazil. Oikawa finds out why.
> 
> THIS IS AN OIHINA ONE-SHOT  
> NO WARNINGS NEEDED CAUSE THIS IS CUTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Everyone since I finished the manga a while ago I've been dying to write something Oihina based because TIMESKIP~

Oikawa and Hinata were relaxing in Hinata’s room, it was oddly bare to Oikawa’s initial surprise. They had a long day of Volleyball and just needed a night of cuddling. At one point Oikawa sits up.

“Hey Shoyo, I’ve always wanted to ask you something.”

Hinata who was now confused, sat up, “Huh? What is it Tooru?”

“Why did you go to Brazil? Like I know you wanted to get ahead in Volleyball, but still. From what I heard when it was first offered to you, you hesitated. Yet in an instant everyone watched something snap, and you wanted to go.”

Hinata’s eyes slowly widened with each second Oikawa spoke, that familiar pain and sense of hopelessness came back, “I Uhm... I came here because-“

Oikawa knew this was something bad, it was something that everyone back in Japan desperately wanted to know. Without even really realizing it he had pressed record on his phone and set it up on the table.

Hinata, of course, was disassociating and never noticed the action. Besides, from the angle he was at he’d have to turn his head to spot it.

“Take your time, Shoyo. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Hinata finally spoke almost as if he was speaking to himself, finally allowing himself to think about what happened and what led him to that point.

“The real reason you go to Brazil is because you see your soon to be ex-boyfriend kiss someone else.”

Oikawa instantly froze, Kageyama cheated on Hinata? That bastard! Yet in an instant, his gaze was trained back on Hinata’s face who looked away from Oikawa as he spoke.

“At first you think— oh it’s a fling! Whatever they’re drunk, it’s a party... but then he puts his hand on the small of his back. Exactly the way he used to do to you.”

Hinata messes with his hands, “It means, I’ve got you. And when he did it to you it made you feel safe. And you realize... he will never do that to you again.”

The tears formed in Hinata’s eyes. He refused to blink so they rolled off the edge of his beautiful orange eyelashes at a steady pace

“And it breaks your heart. Again.”

Oikawa took Hinata’s hands, feeling Hinata slowly adjust his hands to hold Oikawa’s.

“After your heart was so broken that you never thought it could get any more broken. You thought it was safe, but it still somehow finds a new way to break.”

Hinata kept looking up at Oikawa then away. Oikawa didn’t care, he just rubbed Hinata’s hands with thumbs. Letting Hinata know he was safe, right at this moment Oikawa would never let Hinata go again.

“Because even though you’re the one who’s gonna end it. Now that you’ll get it, you’re completely adrift. With no compass or map or sense of where to go or what to do.”

Hinata smiled as he looked at Oikawa, the tears refusing to stop, “So you go to Brazil.”

Oikawa removed his hands from Hinata’s hands and reached them up to cup Hinata’s face, wiping Hinata’s tears with his thumbs.

“That led you to me, and I don’t regret being with you for a second.”

Hinata laughed as he cried, looking at Oikawa, “Thank you Tooru, you’re the only thing keeping me going at this point. Other than Volleyball of course.”

Oikawa felt his eyes light up as Hinata’s words really washed over him, “Really?”

“Yes, I’m not one to joke about these things.”

“Me neither Shoyo, can I— can I kiss you for real this time?”

Hinata bit his lip before nodding, “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me that.”

The two leaned in, almost as if the dots connected in a second. The puzzle they’ve been trying to finish finally had that missing piece get found in-between the couch cushions. Their lips collided, a soft and natural kiss. It felt incredible, it wasn’t anything like the two had experienced before.

One thing led to another and they made out on camera. Thankfully Oikawa cut everything out after the initial kiss.

Sending it off to the old Karasuno team they all watched the video and with each second they watched the more angry and heartbroken they were. When Oikawa and Hinata kissed Suga screamed with joy in the teacher lounge in the middle of his lunch break.

No one could deny how happy they were for the two, all except for Kageyama.

Time passes and Hinata is back in Japan. Oikawa and Hinata are still happy in their relationship and already have all of their visits planned for the year. Oikawa was going to fly down that weekend for their two year anniversary.

Hinata didn’t have that on his planner though. Hinata was just glad he and Oikawa would eat dinner over camera together, even if he wasn’t really there. Hinata was actually at a reunion with everyone from Karasuno. Atsumu and Sakusa had been on a double date with Bokuto and Akashi anyway so Hinata’s friends were pretty much there too.

Hinata was oddly quiet, he was counting down the minutes till he could leave to video call Oikawa. He still has two hours and thirteen minutes till Oikawa would be back from practice and at home.

The bell to the restaurant rang and everyone continued talking. Hinata of course was curious and looked up to see who came in. His eyes widened as a wide smile decorated his face. There stood Oikawa holding a bouquet of flowers and a white box in his hands.

“Hey, Shoyo, happy anniversary.”

Everyone gasped as Hinata suddenly slammed his chair back, throwing himself over to Oikawa running into his arms.

“Tooru!”

Oikawa tightly hugged Hinata, the two relaxing into each other’s touch, “God, I missed this.”

Hinata nodded, pressing his cheek onto Oikawa's chest, “Did you run here? Your hearts racing.”

Oikawa turned a light pink before smiling at Hinata, “I couldn’t wait to see you.”

Hinata brightly smiled at him and Oikawa shared a tender kiss. Oikawa set the things down before cupping Hinata’s face and kissing it all over. Hinata laughed at the sensation, finally, an adorable smile rested on his face as Oikawa pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

Oikawa grabbed the things, “Flowers for my lovely sunflower.”

Hinata took them, everyone was surprised by how touched Hinata was by the small gift. 

“Thank you, they’re really pretty. I need to get them water though!”

Oikawa chuckled before he handed Hinata a white box, “Here, this has been long overdue.”

Hinata looked confused as he looked at the white box. Everyone watched as he took the box with such a gentle grasp as if this was his most prized possession.

Slowly opening it, Hinata's eyes widened, his face flushing as tears formed.

“Tooru is this the—“

“Yes, we were broke when we finally got together. So, I finally managed to get a good enough job to save the money to buy one.”

There in the case sat a beautiful promise ring.

It was the shape of a crown, the entire ring was decorated in pure diamond and there was even a sterling silver necklace chain for Hinata to attach to it.

(A/N: Hinata can’t wear rings due to playing professional Volleyball, but he can wear a necklace)

Hinata almost had a full sobbing fit in the middle of that restaurant but instead, he just stared at it, memorizing every single detail.

“It’s… beautiful Tooru. There isn’t a possible word to describe the joy in my heart.”

Oikawa looked relieved at Hinata’s words, a smile forming on his face, “Can I put it on you... if you want?”

Hinata smiled, his eyes rimmed with tears as he nodded quickly, “Yes please.”

Slowly unclamping the necklace he stood behind Hinata, putting the promise ring hanging on the necklace around his neck. Hinata touched it gently, looking down at it before looking up to Oikawa.

“Shoyo? You okay?”

Hinata in a flash leaped onto an excited Oikawa, the two passionately kissing in the middle of a restaurant. Bokuto suddenly stood up cheering in Hinata, Atsumu quickly joined. Akashi excuses himself before walking over to the two.

Akashi hugged Hinata protectively and with as much love as he could. He then looked at Oikawa with a surprising smile.

“You turned out to be just fine Oikawa. I’m happy to see you’ve been treating Hinata well.”

Hinata took Oikawa’s hand, the two happy to just be near one another. They watched Oikawa rub his thumb on Hinata’s hand. It was just natural for him to do so, a reminder to Hinata that he was here and was there to stay. Hinata’s other hand reached up to hold Oikawa’s arm, to let him know he was hanging on and he was present, staying close. Akashi, Suga, and Kiyoko all went to go look at the necklace and greet Oikawa happily. Daichi, Tanaka, and Bokuto follow their loved ones' lead. 

Hinata after they all went back to their table just hugged Oikawa again, whispering just loud enough for Oikawa to hear, “Happy two years. I do have a surprise at home for you. I was going to wait till when you came over the date we had planned but since you're here I guess I can show you now.”

Oikawa raised a brow, a mischievous smirk on his face, “Oh? Did you buy something that would impress me, my little treasure?”

Hinata blinked a couple of times before turning bright red, “Tooru Oikawa!”

Smacking the back in his head Oikawa couldn’t help but laugh. Teasing Hinata was always fun, they were so close that it was just natural between the two.

“Why so defensive baby? Was I right?”

Hinata grabbed his wallet and phone. His face quickly turned dark as he grabbed Oikawa by the wrist.

“Shoyo. Babe? Wait— no! I’m too young to die! We never even got to—“

Hinata dragged Oikawa out of the restaurant, everyone watching Oikawa reach out to them. Noya and Tsukishima snorting at the sight of the Grand King fearing Hinata.

Hinata had also gotten Oikawa a similar but very different promise ring… also maybe some lingerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> <3


	4. Natsu's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Haikyuu gang comes to Natsu's wedding due to Hinata's family being so small. The Karasuno and MSBY team were a part of Natsu and Shoyo's family.
> 
> This is a platonic Atsuhina fic and a minor Kagehina fic!
> 
> ⚠️ 🛑 NO TRIGGER WARNINGS NECESSARY 🛑 ⚠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this, this was a fun one to write!

Natsu was finally getting married, she had met a wonderful man who treated her right. Hinata had gotten close with him and the two became good friends before becoming family.

Since Natsu had also been close with Hinata’s friends back from high school they were all invited. Hinata’s friends at MSBY had also been invited along with Kenma and Kuroo. The wedding was relatively big since Hinata’s family was surprisingly small.

Hinata wasn’t married, his last relationship ended badly so he decided to stay single. There was finally the father-daughter dance. The music started and everyone froze upon seeing no one rise to come to Natsu. Hinata looked at his mother who was standing in the doorway. She had tears streaming down her face as she shook her head.

Everyone watched as Hinata had to wipe his eyes, Hinata’s cousin looked devastated as he consoled Hinata. Hinata wiped his tears, ending up giving up on composing himself. Everyone’s eyes shot up to Hinata who pushed his chair back. Hinata quickly made his way over to a crying Natsu and extended out his hands. The two clasped hands as Hinata rested a hand on her hip.

A smile on his face as he softly spoke to her, “I got you.”

Natsu broke down into Hinata’s touch. The two danced slowly as everyone watched Hinata pull her close. Kissing her forehead as he spoke to her. No one could hear what he said but it seemed to calm her down. She looked up and even laughed, Hinata chuckling as he spun her. The two fell into a comfortable silence as she leaned on his shoulder, exhausted and needing a familiar comfort.

Hinata rubbed circles on her back as he hummed along with the song, Natsu humming with him. They had a warm smile on their faces, no one could look away. There was admiration in their eyes as they stared at Hinata, the two had tear streaks down their eyes and Hinata’s mother stood near the front watching her children with tears still steadily falling down.

As soon as the song ended everyone applauded, Hinata waving over his mom as Natsu just hugged him. Everyone watched as Hinata's mother rushed over to the two also clinging to Hinata. Hinata just hugged them, letting his presence calm and bring contentment. Hinata pulled away squeezing one of their hands and he said something to them.

“Now if you don’t mind. I have a grown man to fight.”

They all looked at Hinata with wide eyes, having to blink a couple of times. The mother reached for his hand as soon as he let go: “Wait! Don’t do anything.”

Hinata narrowed his eyes, his composure slipping as he was losing his cool, “He’s never been there for us! I’m sick and tired of the empty promises. He made Natsu cry on her wedding day, the day that’s supposed to be the best in her life! He hurt you, and he never has helped with this family.”

Natsu held her mother’s arm, a look on her face that said everything, “This has been a long-needed argument mom. Hinata has been just as hurt and he has every right to be angry.”

She nodded, looking up to speak to Hinata only to find he was already storming off. Shaking her head with a smile, in all honesty, she couldn’t deny wanting that sad excuse of a husband to get beat up.

Everyone froze upon seeing the anger and hatred in Hinata’s features. His face was dark and his eyes were wild, his stuff sat right at his seat as he planned on coming back to support his family.

Hinata came back half an hour later with his hand wrapped, a bright smile on his face. Everyone just watched Hinata walk back to his seat sitting down, chugging the rest of his beverage.

Natsu walked over to Hinata with an excited smile, “Did you punch him?!?”

Hinata's mother smacked the back of her head with a warning glare, “Natsu Hinata!”

“A good ten times.”

“Shoyo Hinata!”

Natsu backed Hinata up with an excited bounce, “How hard?”

“Natsu!”

“I punch him as hard as it took to make up for my 26 years of being alive, the 26 years of marriage for mom, and the 20 years of you being alive.”

Natsu squeezed Hinata, tears falling again, “You’re the best brother I could ask for!”

Hinata’s mother smacked Hinata’s head, “You idiot! Look at what you did to your hands!”

Hinata’s cousin rose, standing next to Hinata with an amused smile, “So you don’t care he literally punched the life out of your  _ husband _ ~?”

She laughed, “No! Of course not! I’m actually very proud of Hinata. I just wish he wasn’t so impulsive.”

Everyone in the room stopped whatever they were doing to listen to the conversation. Hinata cracked his knuckles.

“I’ll be good in a day or two. It was worth every injured knuckle.”

Hinata’s cousin dragged Hinata onto the dance floor with a shit-eating grin, “Teach me a dance you learned in Brazil!”

Hinata nodded, his face going oddly serious, “I am going to teach you how to dance Merengue.

The guy nodded excited, the DJ preparing a playlist of upbeat party music from Rio.

Everyone watched the encounter with wide eyes. Noya, Kuroo, Tanaka, Atsumu, and Bokuto all got up to join the idiot circle. Everyone else either sitting and watching, or dancing and watching.

“Stand up straight.”

Everyone's backs went straight.

“Pretend you’re holding a baby.”

Everyone pretended as if they were cradling a baby.

Hinata smiled, a matching shirt eating grin he knew Oikawa would have, “Imagine, your ass is itchy.”

Hinata turned to the DJ nodding before he looked back at everyone else, “Ready, set, go!”

Just like that upbeat music played as Hinata began to dance, making a fool of himself. Just like Hinata, everyone mimicked his movements having fun but definitely embarrassing their boyfriends, girlfriends, wives, husbands, anyone they knew.

Hinata looked at Natsu with a bright smile, “Do it!”

Natsu and her husband cackled before joining in the chaos. Everyone watching the group has the time of their lives. Suga ran over to join them, a wide smile on his face as he did so. Kenma wanted to join Shoyo so he got up and just did the proper dance with a small smile. Hinata looked at Kenma with just an exciting look and everyone was sure he’d jump the cat boy.

Hinata cheered with a smirk, “Now for the spin!"

Hinata did this stupid spin, Hinata’s cousin following his lead. Everyone couldn’t help but laugh. Hinata eventually taught them all how to do it properly. They all had to admit they were impressed with Hinata’s moves. His hips moved perfectly as he could stay on beat, having rhythm. Eventually, Hinata went back to his seat to eat, talking with everyone and thanking them for coming and supporting Natsu.

They all wanted to bring up the whole father-daughter dance but knew better than to bring it up. Of course, judging and coming to that decision by the look of Hinata’s knuckles. About half the people left and the only three other people from Hinata’s family that came. Well, the three that were allowed to come.

Hinata sat there just talking to Atsumu who seemed to be happy to talk to Hinata again. No one had known Atsumu had once tried to date Hinata. No one knew Hinata had rejected Atsumu out of fear. The same thing happened with Oikawa. Both of them understood where Hinata had come from and supported him in the end.

They realized that Hinata’s emotions and mental state were more important to them than a relationship. Hinata was too important to them for that. Hinata leaned on Atsumu, the two were sitting on the steps to the stage watching couples slow dance.

“Do you ever wish things were different?”

“All the time Sho. But then I sit back and think... I don’t know if I would be happier if things were different.”

Hinata nodded to himself, Atsumu could feel the action nonetheless, “You’re right. I just, Maybe I’m wrong.”

Atsumu wrapped an arm around Hinata’s shoulder, rubbing it in a consoling manner, “Wrong about what? You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“I just, maybe I shouldn’t have been so scared to move on with my life and be with someone.”

Atsumu raised a brow before kissing the top of Hinata’s head in a genuine form of affection, “I think that you did what was best for you at the moment and I never will hold it against you for rejecting me.”

Hinata smiled, reaching to grasp Atsumu’s hand, “I just don’t want to be alone right now.”

“I’m not going anywhere Sho.”

The two sat there in silence letting the music wash over them and bring this odd intimacy between the two. All of Hinata’s friends at one point noticed the two and just froze.

Hinata had never shown romantic affection to anyone after the...  _ really  _ bad breakup. Somehow it was Atsumu who broke down Hinata’s walls and showed him there was more to love than what he knew.

“Hey, Hinata?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want a relationship?”

“I’m not sure. I’ve gotten used to being alone. Sometimes I’d rather not risk the chance of getting hurt.”

Atsumu chuckled, he had to agree sometimes getting hurt wasn’t worth it, “I’ll support you. No matter who you decide to marry or who you try to love.”

Hinata looked to Astumu with a grateful smile, “Thank you, I’m happy to have gotten to know you.”

“Likewise.”

The two sat there for a little bit more before having to stand and stretch their backs.

Making his way over Hinata apologized for his minor disappearance. He explained he just needed a moment to think to himself. Kageyama just stared at Hinata with helpless eyes. How long will he wait, how long will it take? It didn’t matter, no one else mattered.

Hinata said goodbye to the rest watching them leave as he started to clean up. Kageyama stayed back to help Hinata. The two didn’t talk much at first. When Hinata accidentally tripped on a chair leg and slammed into a table the two finally had their silence broken by a fit of laughter.

Kageyama helped Hinata up with a collected smile. Hinata felt his cheeks heat up at the expression, Kageyama’s hand was still warm as it always was. His grip was tighter, more secure, and protective.

“I got you.”

Hinata did something that even surprised him. Wrapping his arms around Kageyama he pulled him close into a hug. Kageyama froze, tensing up momentarily before tightly hugging Hinata back.

“I missed you dumbass.”

“I missed you too bakayama.”

Eventually, they let go, cleaning up together. Hip to hip as they finished up rather quickly.

“Hey Kageyama, it’s really late. You can just spend the night at my place so you don’t have to drive far.”

“Really? I wouldn’t want to—“

“Tobio, it’s fine. Common, besides we haven’t done anything like this for years.”

“Alright, let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I hope you have a good day!  
> <3


	5. Wait!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's past comes to ruin his life, literally.
> 
> This is completely inspired by Perfect Blue!
> 
> ⚠️ 🛑 TRIGGER WARNING 🛑 ⚠️ 
> 
> This chapter contains
> 
> \- Issues surrounding Dysphoria/Self-Hate  
> \- Physical violence  
> \- Unconsensual coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! This was a fun one to write!  
> I may reuse this and include it in a BNHA fanfiction. I just finished watching the anime and I got a perfect idea!  
> I hope you all enjoy!

The cold water running down Hinata’s fair skin left his fingertips tingling and he watched as goosebumps rose. Slowly turning up the heat Hinata finally got some Head and Shoulder’s, scrubbing his scalp. He ignored the burn. The hissing of the shower left Hinata at peace as if he was outside on a hot summer day as rain poured, leaving the world around him covered in a thin layer of water. He could practically smell the wet outdoors from the shower. Quickly shutting off the water he looked into the mirror. Scars decorated all the way up his arms, on his shoulders, his hips, in between his legs, his thighs. Looking into the mirror he stared at his deep eye bags, the dark circles worse than usual.

Quickly grabbing some concealer in the cabinet he closed onto to see a phantom version of him staring back, “Wow look at you, you’re so ugly you need makeup to look even somewhat presentable! No wonder you have no friends and everyone on the team hates you!”

Hinata froze, staring at his reflection before quickly putting away the tube of makeup and throwing on his uniform. Glancing back to the mirror one last time before he headed to school. Upon reaching the school he locked up his bike and headed to his first-period class. Slamming his head into the desk he just closed his eyes.

It wasn’t uncommon for him to think lowly of himself. Honestly, Hinata assumed it was normal for people to not like their appearance and who they were as a person. Yet having a hallucination of yourself was a whole other ordeal.

Getting up before the bell rang Hinata headed to the bathroom, needing to take a moment for himself. Thanking the gods it was empty he used the restroom and headed to the sink where he washed his hands. Trying to calm the thoughts plaguing his mind Hinata splashed some cold water on his face.

Looking up at the mirror he gasped seeing the phantom again.

“Pull yourself together, what are you- five?”

“Who are you?”

“I’m you! The better version of you of course.”

“What does that mean?”

Suddenly someone opened the door, Hinata quickly heading towards his class, his sanity only growing more temperamental. The day seemed to drag on, Hinata may or may not have fallen asleep in class. It resulted in detention.

Word got to Daichi and he questioned the team, “Has anyone talked to Hinata today?”

Tsukishima crosses his arms, “Not like I would but he made it impossible for anyone to talk to him.”

Suga became worried, questioning the tall blonde, “What? What do you mean?”

Tsukishima shrugged, walking away, “He didn’t even respond to his friends, he acted as if there was no one even in the room.”

Yamaguchi nodded in agreement, “He just kinda blocked out the world.”

Kageyama spoke up, this strange expression plastered on his face, “Yeah that dumbass looked like shit too... like he got no sleep.”

Anxiety ran high, as they waited for Hinata. No matter how hard they trained it didn’t take their mind off their teammate that could definitely not be okay.

Hinata sat in detention, alone. The teacher had gotten up to run errands after the lecture. Hinata lied, saying that Natsu was having nightmares and only felt safe sleeping with him. The teacher nodded even recommending him to take a nap then. She let him off with a warning and to finish his detention. Antsy, Hinata’s leg bounced as he tapped his pencil on his desk. It was ten minutes when he finally felt at peace.

Maybe it was all in his head. Suddenly she peeked her head in, “You’re free to leave Hinata! Maybe bring this up to your mom because it is affecting your learning for how much you already struggle.”

Hinata nodded, watching her leave with a small smile. Packing his things there stood another version of him... again.

“Wow! You’re missing volleyball because you’re too weak to stay awake? What will your friends even think about you missing practice.”

Hinata stood up, his chair flying back from the rushed movement, “Stop it! What do you want from me!”

“Oh nothing, since you are a boy now and don’t give a shit about anything! I’m going to become the daughter your mother wanted you to be! I’ll be the favorite child!”

Hinata grabbed his bag urgently upon seeing them phase through the door, “Wait!”

She laughed as she flew down the halls, Hinata yelling after them, doing his best to avoid slamming into the teachers as he did. 

Hinata slammed into the corner at the end of a corridor, his shoe flying off from the initial contact. Getting up, throwing himself down the stairs he was trying to catch his breath.

The phantom paused and laughed lightly at the struggle, “So now you are finally about to do something about your horrible choices? Too late.”

Hinata went wide-eyed, seeing them go outside. It was raining, Hinata running as fast as he could ignoring his screaming teammates.

“Stop! Why are you doing this?”

Hinata didn’t have on his shoe, he had taken off the top to his uniform and he had left his bag in class.

Hinata was now off campus, his teammates following him, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi the first to stop, then Kinoshita and Narita, followed by Asahi and Ennoshita. The remaining five struggled to keep up with Hinata who was frantically shoving through people as he called out to this... female version of himself?

Hinata gasped as he was tackled by Daichi, who was heavily breathing. Hinata struggles to get out of his grip watching his past self rush off.

“Get off me!”

Daichi immediately apologized, getting up. Hinata looked back to see they were gone. Hinata just sat there, ignoring the rain that left him completely soaked.

Suga offered Hinata a hand, “Common, we all were probably just seeing things. Let’s head back, you are taking a nap Hinata.”

Hinata just slowly made his way back to school. Ennoshita gathered Hinata’s things and brought them into the club room. Hinata ended up taking off his other shoe, shoving it into his pocket as he walked back slowly.

Kageyama smacked the back of his head, “What the hell are you thinking Boke! You all scared us half to death! Asahi and Yamaguchi looked as if they were about to pass out!”

Hinata lowered his head, even more, you could see him tightly grip his pockets, “I’m sorry.”

Kageyama paused, immediately feeling guilty. He had no clue what was going through Hinata’s head. He had never dealt with Hinata being this vulnerable and disheveled. He couldn’t even think of the first right step so he did what he did best.

Tightly gripping the top of Hinata’s head and offering a scary smile he looked at the boy, seeing the bold brown eyes flicked to him, “Don’t do that to us again Boke, or Ukai will force you to take a break from volleyball.”

Thankfully, Hinata didn’t see the phantom for the rest of the night. He even managed to get a full night's sleep for once, at the expense of not studying or catching up.

He was walking to school, wearing a white t-shirt under his jacket, which was unbuttoned, wearing his usual converse with his black pants. He didn’t really talk, rather listening. His eyes directed to the reflection of the window as his teammates passed by to check on him. The first years stopped at the door momentarily just watching him. At one point he gasped, his eyes immediately looking away from the window to his classmates talking to him. He offered a small smile, nodding before it almost immediately fell. They watched his leg begin to bounce as he chewed his pencil, his finger tapping on his desk.

No one understood what was happening, or what could’ve caused Hinata to act such a way.

It was practice, the entire day had been going good. Hinata was the first person to change and head to the gym. Sitting down stretching Hinata looked around, everything grew blurry as he couldn’t catch his breath.

“Somethings not right...”

“Of course not! You’re still here!”

Hinata turned around looking at his phantom version, it was him this past summer before he had the courage to tell his mother he was trans.

“You’re!”

“Look! It’s mom's favorite skirt!”

The others slowly headed to the gym only to stop in the doorway at the sight. Two Hinata’s?

“I’m wearing it when I get mom to love me again! Isn’t it great? It’s perfect on me!”

“You’re me? Why?”

“Hinata Shoyo?” They bowed their head in thought, seemingly confused by the name, “Hinata Shoyo... Oh!”

Suddenly their head tilted up, “Hinata Shoyo went home! She said she was busy lately and was deprived of sleep.”

Hinata snapped back eyes widening, “Don’t say weird stuff like that! This is a joke, isn’t it, you’re just in my head!”

The female Hinata started to sing, dancing as well, “Love makes your heart race. If it means you’re loved in the end...”

Hinata stared wide-eyed, taking a step back, unsure of how to move forward, “What do you think? Perfect, huh? A girl just has to sing, after all!”

“But. You just had to keep getting in my way. Mother was totally furious, too.”

“Please... stop all of this!”

“But being an older sister means you must always do what’s best for the family! I’ll do everything that I, Hinata Shoko, can do to be a perfect daughter.”

“Although, Me-mania-san failed a wee bit...”

Hinata froze staring blankly, “Me-mania? How do you know him!?”

“But, oh, well... “you reap what you sow,” especially about you!”

They pointed to Hinata’s chest who almost immediately flushed, hands crossing over his chest.

Suddenly they pulled out a sharpened screwdriver, attacking Hinata. Hinata flew back dodging the weapon yelping. Glass was heard as she shattered a window.

Tanaka tried to stop the attacker but he literally flew right through them. That’s when it dawned on everyone that this was a problem. The girl Hinata pinned Hinata to the ground, suddenly Hinata reached to stop the arm that was flying downward, the screwdriver ready to get sent through Hinata’s chest. Hinata yelled, grabbing the arm, everyone’s eyes opened as he could fight back.

Suddenly, Hinata put a hand to the phantom's throat, beginning to choke them. She still pushed down even as her eyes tilted up, visibly suffocating. Sending the screwdriver through Hinata’s shoulder the boy screamed out in pain. Kicking her off Hinata grabbed his bleeding shoulder, leaning over in pain, struggling to push himself up. The girl’s skirt flew up, in fact, revealing only panties.

They looked at Hinata who was heading out of the gymnasium. The chase began, Hinata showing off some impressive parkour skill for being stabbing in the arm. They all screamed for him chasing them. Grabbing Hinata from behind, tugging up the shirt there in plain sight was the binder. Tearing the shirt, Hinata gasped now working with a crop top. Sending his elbow into the girl the screwdriver flew down into a nearby pond.

Hinata was too busy climbing up a ramp to care, he failed to notice she picked up an umbrella from someone's doorstep. Hinata was sprinting, no one could believe his speed.

“Help! Somebody help me!”

Stuck at a dead-end they all watch the person swing the umbrella at Hinata who was now openly yelling, ignoring the pitch of his voice. Tacking the girl as she missed him, Hinata yelled at her.

“Please, Shoko, it’s you isn’t it!? Please stop it!”

“You’re the one who needs to wake up!”

Grabbing Hinata she flipped him over the banister, falling into the pile of trash with him. The others were climbing down a stairway as Hinata ran past screaming frantically.

“Help, help, somebody! Help!  **Somebody help me** !”

The girl just happily bounced as she chased him as he screamed, the others trying to catch up, “ **Somebody! Somebody help me!** ”

They were by the main roads, there wasn’t anyone there as there were no stores or any reason for someone to be down there. Hinata stopped before almost running onto the road, quickly turning and continuing down the sidewalk. Still screaming and begging for help.

They watched as she grabbed Hinata by his wrist pulling him back, driving the edge of the umbrella right into his lower abdomen. A bone-chilling scream stopped everyone in their tracks. Hinata backhanded the girl before slamming into a building garage with a loud slam. Leaning over, struggling to move he trudged into an alleyway, only for it to be blocked off by a reflective mirror.

Hinata starred at his reflection before seeing his female version appear behind him with a wicked smirk.

Slamming the window open, glass falling everywhere Hinata managed to dodge the umbrella, yelling in pain. Pinning Hinata against the wall, using the umbrella to choke him, everyone rushed over trying to intervene. They stopped knowing it could make matters worse with glass laying all over the ground.

Two Hinata’s staring at one another. She had long hair, curly and wild. Her chest revealed by the dress, relatively big, the skirt flying in the wind complimenting his tiny waist and big hips.

“Let’s end all of this.”

Then there was Hinata, a stab wound in his shoulder and now in his side, the binder plain as day, the shirt soaked in blood and Hinata's body bruised and cut up.

He was grunting in the struggle, frantically trying to use all of his powers to fight against this strong phantom or person.

The girl giggled, “We don’t need two Hinata’s.”

Hinata screamed back, not even able to look her in the eyes, “I am Hinata!”

They laughed loudly at Hinata staring at his face, “That’s funny! Hinata is an innocent girl! You’re just a slut who says you’re a boy.”

Hinata yelled, gasping for air as he screamed, “Like I care! I am who I am!”

Reaching a hand up pushing on the girl's face he ripped off her hairpiece. It was as if the world stopped suddenly the girl broke out into screams reaching for the hairpiece, only to drive herself into a shard of glass, it went right through her stomach.

Everyone rushed to Hinata who collapsed to the ground as the girl's wound just practically exploded, blood gushed out relentlessly.

Letting out a high-pitched scream she retreated, heading towards the road. Walking into the middle she fell onto all fours.

Hinata who was holding onto Kageyama had his eyes wide with horror as he looked at his female version of himself.

A truck was heading right towards her, Hinata threw himself up watching as the girl rose brightly standing before the truck basking the light.

“No!”

Hinata flew into her pushing her out of the way. The two rolled across the street and the entire team screamed, running to the two. The truck driver stopped, rushing over as well.

Hinata laid on his back, eyes closed before turning onto his side. The screams of his friends not reaching him as he stared at the girl who took her last breath.

Hinata just began crying as he fell onto his back again feeling Daichi put pressure on his shoulder wound.

Daichi sighed before raising his voice at Tanaka under pressure, “Just pull down his pants till you can see the wound! God, it’s not that hard! Do you want him to die?”

Tanaka was visibly flustered while pulling down Hinata’s pants. Hinata groaned at the sensation of fabric rubbing against the wound.

Thankfully Hinata was freshly shaven and even when reaching where his underwear would be it was just smooth, pale skin. Tanaka stared for a moment at the wound before applying pressure.

“Since when did Hinata have a perfect body?”

Hinata was pale, far too pale. Suga urgently took off his sweater and covered Hinata.

“Tsukishima, can you raise Hinata’s legs? It’ll help with circulation.”

Hinata was attempting to catch his breath, hyperventilating. Yamaguchi who suffered from panic attacks helped Hinata manage his breathing, making sure he stayed awake.  Kageyama just simply held Hinata’s cold and clammy hand, trying his best to ignore the weak grip and lack of response.  The others were busy trying to revive the other girl. No one knew who she was or what her point was being alive.

“Ennoshita, can I have your jacket? We need to keep Hinata warm.”

He did as he was told, handing it to Suga who then put it on Hinata. Hinata opened his eyes staring at the sky, blankly as he sighed.

“Am I going to die?”

“No, you're not.”

“This is all my fault.”

“None of this is your fault.”

“I should’ve never told my mother.”

“Why's that?”

“She probably hates me... she only wanted daughters.”

“Well you’re a boy and she still loves you.”

“She definitely doesn’t. It’s fine though, I’m used to having the people I love leave.”

“We all are still here, whether or not you love us back.”

Hinata smiled, resting his heavy eyelids, “I love you all. I wish I told you everything. I just didn’t want to fuck everything up again.”

“We’d love you no matter what gender. You are who you are.”

“You’re right about that... this hurts.”

“Yeah, you got stabbed pretty bad.”

“Yeah... I did. Didn’t I?”

Suga messed with Hinata’s face, cupping his cheeks Suga used his fingers to gently caress the smooth freckled skin.

“Just hold on for us, everything will be okay. You just have to stay awake.”

The paramedics soon arrived. The girl pronounced dead as Hinata was quickly loaded into the ambulance. Kageyama and Suga went along. Daichi was busy contacting Hinata’s mother, the truck driver, and the other teammates talking to the police officers.

It was about thirty minutes until they were allowed to leave. Getting everyone back to the gym Ukai and Takeda were informed of the situation. The two drove the entire team to the hospital where Suga and Kageyama were waiting. The entire group just stood there hugging one another. The two high schoolers looked exhausted and stressed, a doctor came out with a clipboard. A smile on his face, seemingly glad to give an update he spoke.

“The operation went flawlessly. Thankfully the young lady was very healthy and she wasn’t stabbed in any vital areas.”

Noya raised a brow, “Young lady?”

The doctor raised a brow, “Why yes, you are here for Hinata Shoko right?”

They all seemed confused then the man raised a brow, “Very tiny girl, short crazy orange hair, was wearing a ripped white t-shirt and black sports shorts?”

Ukai stepped in, nodding, “Yes we’re talking about the same person, but all we’ve ever known is he’s a boy.”

The doctor chuckled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, “Well when we were operating on her, she had the body of a female. The two wounds were where your usual female undergarments would be, they were removed and we can confirm that they’re in fact a girl.”

It was silent as a woman rushed in. Skinny black hair, his eyes wide as she was visibly panicking.

“Where’s my son?”

“Oh, your daughter is stable and is resting-“

“Uhm, correction. My  _ son _ . All the paperwork has been updated so I recommend you start referring to him as the papers say.”

“Apologies, I never meant to offend-“

“I don’t need your worthless apologies, where the hell is my child?”

Everyone watched as the doctor swallowed as the woman who was squeezing her purse strap with a death grip.

“She- I mean he’s in room 302, the-“

Hinata's mother rushed right past the doctor who was about to speak. Everyone smirking at her actions, now they know where Hinata gets his snappy personality from.  They watched as she ran down the halls slamming into the room. Eventually following they walked in to see Hinata laying there in a hospital gown. The deep eye bags and furrowed brows left everyone nervous. His hand gripping the sheets in his sleep.

Everyone’s gaze rested on the small boy, laying in the hospital bed, buried in blankets. They couldn’t help but look, the two lumps of his chest left everyone in surprise.  As if Hinata could tell he was getting looked at, a single-arm came up over the top of his chest, rather than hiding them he only made them more apparent by pushing the fabric down.  His mother smiled introducing herself, getting to know each and every one of Hinata’s friends while waiting for him to wake up.

Hinata opened his eyes eventually, just staring at the ceiling. A single tear fell down his face as you could hear him deeply sigh. Eventually sitting up only to wince, regretting the decision, Hinata peaked under the gown to look at his bandages.

Everyone watching Hinata, who was seemingly unaware of people being in the room. After all, no one moved an inch or even made a noise.

Rubbing his face, then hands rising to feel the short hair, Hinata suddenly fell back into the bed.

“Well fuck me.”

Closing his eyes Hinata pulled up the blanket going back to bed. Everyone blinked a couple of times before Hinata’s mom rubbed his arm.

“Hon, Shoyo... wake up.”

Hinata opened an eye, “Oh hey mom.”

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Well, I feel dull throbbing from where I got stabbed with a screwdriver. The hole where the umbrella was shoved through my uterus is also on fire. So I’d say I’m feeling rather incredible.”

She blinked a couple of times, “Through your what? What was your attacker trying to accomplish?”

Hinata eventually sat up facing his mom, not even considering the fact the entire back of the gown was open.

“I don’t know but thankfully uhm- I won’t be needing them anyway.”

She chuckled softly, lightly patting his leg, “Want me to bring you some, undergarments?”

“Yes please, but I can’t wear my binder, I’d rather die than rip out these stitches.”

She nodded, “I’ll do some digging, do you have any of your old things?”

“Even if I do, they wouldn’t fit. I haven’t bought a bra since my second year in junior high.”

“Alrighty, want me to buy you one?”

“Uhm sure, I don’t know what size I am though.”

“Pull your gown back so I can look.”

Grabbing the back of the gown Hinata pulled it to tighten the front around his bust.

“Hmm, I’m jealous.”

Hinata paused before turning bright red, “Huh?”

“Outgrown your own mother, it’s fine. I’ll just have to try and figure out what size you are so I’ll buy a bunch of sizes.”

Hinata nodded, before shooting up, “Get me something strapless.”

She nodded, grabbing her bag, “Of course, I’ll be back in a couple. I hope your friends will be good enough company.”

Hinata tilted his head, “What do you mean friends?”

Suga spoke up, “Hey Hinata!”

Hinata screamed flying back, covering himself with the blanket, “Oh hey guys!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> <3


	6. Meth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Karasuno team goes to visit the Karasuno residency to surprise Hinata. They were the ones who ended up surprised.
> 
> This was completely inspired by Shameless!
> 
> ⚠️ 🛑 NO TRIGGER WARNINGS 🛑 ⚠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup! Sorry if I don't post for a couple of hours! I have a scheduled meeting for college.
> 
> I have to retake classes so I can get my GPA up :D

The Karasuno team was planning on visiting Hinata for his birthday. It was warm out and they were hoping to pick him up and take him out to town to eat and maybe play some volleyball. What they arrived to was not what they expected.

The front door was open and the inside of the house was torn up and being broken down. Hinata was sitting on the porch, smoking a cigarette.

Four people came out and stood in front of Hinata, frustrated with their arms crossed. Out came a guy in a nice polo and jeans, his hair neat and tended to. Rubbing his face he looked at Hinata who was relaxing with a smug look on his face.

“If we weren’t so screwed we wouldn’t have asked you for help.”

The other guy scoffed, his hand resting on his hip, “Dude almost drowned me in my own hot tub.”

This girl came out, definitely younger than Hinata. Her attitude was irritating and could make anyone’s blood boil: “You don’t have to help us, but it would be really helpful if you could just tell us—“

Another guy cut her off, his patients thin and he was all talk. Much like Tsukishima.

“Tell us what you did with the last two pounds of meth!”

Hinata finally pushed himself off the ground, dusting his hands off as he turned off the radio.

“Is this the part where you’re gonna lecture cause if you could just speed it up—“

Hinata picked up a can of Horoyoi, messing with it as his tone was serious and strict. It caught everyone off guard.

(A/N: Horoyoi is a Japanese alcoholic beverage)

“Do you want to be a smart ass or do you want my help?” Hinata took a long drink as everyone else seemed impatient, knowing that Hinata had all the power. He sat the can down on the railing, “I’m taking my time with this... because I want you all to remember this. How hard you had to try not to come to me.”

Hinata elaborated, using his arm for a gentle emphasis of their idiocy, “Because if you didn’t have to come to me... then maybe you could just get through all this without having to admit one simple truth.”

The girl looked at Hinata with a confused stare, shaking her head with a trying-too-hard face.

Hinata rested a hand on his hip, his elbow propped on the railing he leaned on, “Which is that I was right.”

All of them rolled their eyes, heads tilting up. Hinata stepped towards them without mercy in his eyes. He approached his lined up family like a military commander.

“When I told you, that keeping the meth... was a bad idea... I was right,” Hinata spoke with a smile as he got in the one's face, the bitchy boy.

Hinata started walking down the row of family members, “When I begged you. Not to take it. I was right! When I told you that, selling it, and turning yourselves into. Fucking. Meth. Dealers! Was a terrible decision!”

Hinata looked at all of them with an angry glare, “I was super fucking right!”

“I am the one who sought to your survival. Since you were babies. I am the only reason that you are still breathing and have limbs intact! So I want you to remember, this, moment, so that the next time I try to warn you against a plan that Jack (American father) and Sakura (mom) thought was a good idea. Maybe! Just... maybe. You will fucking listen!”

The girl cut him off, throwing a tantrum, “Are you going to tell us where the meth is or not Shoyo?”

Hinata’s face went blank, giving her a dirty look as he looked her up and down. Not pleased with the sight he saw. She cowered stepping back immediately.

“Oh, I am Miya... I am. Right after every single one of you say… you were right and I was wrong Shoyo.”

They all felt their jaws drop upon hearing Hinata:

1\. Be involved with hardcore drugs  
2\. Be the one who knows it’s whereabouts  
3\. Be in charge and control four peoples safety  
4\. Be a badass

The one closest to Hinata was the most irritated out of all of them, “Are you serious?”

Hinata laughed at that, their despair was to die for, “Mhmhmhm yeah.”

Hinata walks up to him, a smug look as he gets in his face, “Times a wasting.”

Hinata’s smirk didn’t leave his face as he got close to one guy's face, everyone was worried a fight would break out. Just from his fight with Kageyama, they liked to think he couldn’t defend himself. Little did they know who Hinata really was.

In a sly tone, Hinata softly spoke to them, “I wanna hear those words.”

The guy didn’t break his gaze with Hinata, he wasn’t stupid enough to take Hinata for an idiot, “Okay. You were right and I was wrong, Shoyo.”

Hinata took a deep breath in with a smile and sighed deeply, nodding his head as he moved to the next boy, “Mhmm.”

The next one looked as if this was the last thing he’d want to do. They wouldn’t be surprised if he chose death over admitting his faults.

Mustering the strength to say it he smiled, “You were.... right. And I was wrong.”

When Hinata didn’t budge the guy rolled his eyes as he spoke, “Shoyo.”

Hinata nodded with a smug-ass grin and walked right up to the girl.

Everyone jumped as she didn’t miss a beat, “You were fucking right and we were fucking wrong Shoyo.”

Hinata cupped the girl's face, nodding with a proud mother look. Similar to Suga’s whenever Yamaguchi did a really good float serve. Hinata moved onto the last guy, he didn’t seem to be annoyed or angry, rather just stubborn and a little pain in the ass.

“I wasn’t wrong. I took what was mine, I’m not sorry for it! It’s how life works sometimes and didn’t go my way. Now could you please tell us where you put the rest of the drugs-“

With one swift motion Hinata sent his fist flying into the boy's face a pissed-off look revealing he wasn’t fucking around, “You think I don’t know how life works, I’m taking care of you five greedy, ignorant, brats.”

Hinata cleared his throat, bringing back the very plastic smile heading around the back. Coming back with shovels he threw them at everyone.

“Get ready assholes! You’ll be going on a field trip to the graveyard later!”

The guy turned around yelling, “Hey! Why aren’t you doing anything? You’re the one who hid it!”

Hinata winked, extending out a can to the boy, “Well I have work, and it’s not my problem. Also consider it to be my birthday gift since you’ve never actually gotten me anything,” walking inside Hinata grabbed a bag and held out a piece of paper, “address to dad’s grave. Have fun.”

Walking down the steps Hinata laughed at them. Walking down the sidewalk carelessly. The four just stared at Hinata as he walked away.

The girl smacked her head, “Shit, it’s Hinata’s birthday tomorrow!”

“He’s fine, he doesn’t care we forgot.”

“Yeah, he probably hates us all. Wouldn’t blame him.”

Hinata turned around upon hearing that, walking up to them with a devastated look.

“You know I love you guys right?”

They all went wide eyes at Hinata's compassion and unconditional love. Hinata hugged each of them, pulling out his wallet.

“Miya, for the baby. Lee, for that school trip coming up. You don’t get anything. You... meh, get a job if you need money.”

“I’ll take Natsu out sometime soon. She got straight A’s.”

The two who received money bowed down in front of Hinata, Hinata rolled his eyes, turning around, “Don’t. I don’t want to hear a thank you after years of deserving them. I deserve a lot fucking more.”

Hinata turned around once again, leaving his family standing at the doorway. Watching him walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! See you lovelies soon!  
> <3


	7. Rio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This contains the Hinata harem! The harem is mild though as this is Oihina centric!
> 
> ⚠️ 🛑 NO WARNING NECESSARY CAUSE IT’S JUST A PARTY 🛑 ⚠️ 
> 
> (Translations came from Google Translate so comment corrections if needed!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! The scheduling went really well so I believe I'll be posting steadily!  
> :D

Hinata and Oikawa had taken dance classes while in Brazil, they practiced together as well. They improved and became pretty incredible dancers.

Oikawa was back in Japan to visit family, and everyone from high school decided to have a giant party together. Hinata was talking to Kenma in back with a mixed drink when Oikawa arrived.

Hinata suddenly snapped his head over to Oikawa and set his glass down running into his arms, “Oikawa! It’s so good to see you!”

Oikawa blinked before smiling brightly, picking Hinata up and spinning him around, “It’s good to see you too! How’s it been to be back in Japan?”

“Not nearly as interesting as Brazil with you.”

The two laughed before Kenma raised a brow, “Ah you two hung out together?”

Oikawa slapped Hinata’s ass with a smug look, “Oh we did so much more than just hang out together.”

Hinata spit out his drink, choking on it with a bright red face, “Tooru! You can’t say stuff like that!”

Hinata watched Oikawa make his way to the DJ, the lights going to disco mode as a familiar tune came on. Hinata’s eyes widening as Oikawa was making his way to Hinata, a smirk on his face as he did so. Most people now focused on the two as Oikawa was a rare appearance and him being with Hinata out of all people was a surprise. The Karasuno team was content watching as they hadn’t really talked to Hinata during the party.

[I wanna party - Rio]

There was this glint in both of their eyes, Hinata doing strange movements with his hips. Oikawa just smiled following the movements. The music came to life and jaws dropped around everyone, the two moved with buzzing energy. The movements were sensual and quick, their legs flying as Hinata flawlessly rolled his hips. The two laughed as they danced, they looked so in sync. Their eyes said it all, they looked as if they were having the time of their lives. Oikawa suddenly dipped Hinata who didn’t seem phased in the slightest. People came in to dance following Hinata and Oikawa’s movements.

As the song ended the two just looked at each other, catching their breath as Hinata smiled the brightest smile they had seen in a while.

“I needed that.”

Oikawa suddenly spoke to Hinata, no one else understanding, “Você é tão gostoso quando dança em mim.”  
(Translation: You are so hot when you dance on me.)

Hinata turned bright red, raising his brow, “Uau, depois de todo esse tempo, pensei que você seria capaz de se controlar.”  
(Translation: Wow, after all this time, I thought you would be able to control yourself.)

Wrapping an arm around Hinata’s waist Tooru smoothie flirted, “Você é quem fica cada vez mais bonita toda vez que vejo você.”  
(Translation: You're the one who gets more and more beautiful every time I see you)

Hinata gripped Oikawa’s collar with a smug look, “Você é quem fica cada vez mais difícil de recusar.”  
(Translation: You are the one who gets harder and harder to refuse)

Oikawa suddenly smiled, a soft and giddy smile, “Wanna dip?”

“Isn’t this party for you being in Japan?”

“Meh, I already had a blast. How about we have one more drink and leave?”

“Sure.”

The two simply fell back to normal walking over to the drinks, the two easily taking their alcohol from the multiple parties they attended in Brazil.

Setting the empty glass on the counter Hinata licked his lips, “Where are we off to?”

Oikawa chuckled looking to Hinata’s quickly, “Wanna go to McDonald’s? I kinda just want to spend the night with you.”

Hinata took Oikawa’s hand with a touched look, a gentle smile on his lips as he looked up at Oikawa, “Alright the Grand King, take me away.”

Oikawa had a shit-eating grin as he picked up Hinata, running out of the building. The two ignored all the stares as they watched Hinata squeeze Oikawa as he kept running past the building.

Kageyama huffed under his breath looking at a surprised Ushijima, “Guess they have gotten close.”

Ushijima nodded slowly his eyebrows furrowed, “Yes, I have never seen Oikawa in such a state.”

Noya and Tanaka made their way over, struggling to roll their hips, “How the hell-“

Suga narrowed his eyes, “Don’t curse, it sounds ugly.”

“Sure thing mom~”

Atsumu was bitting his nail nearby the Karasuno team, “I will make Hinata mine.”

Tsukishima fixed his glasses wrapping an arm around Yamaguchi, “Well, seems like we have four people now who like Hinata.”

Yamaguchi pointed to Aone, “Five.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I just wanted a funny and lighthearted one!  
> I'm allowing my multi shipper heart to reveal itself! I hope you all have a great day!  
> <3


	8. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata runs into an ex of his. The Karasuno team finally get to know those little facts about their friend.  
> Minor Kagehina!
> 
> ⚠️ 🛑 TRIGGER WARNING 🛑 ⚠️
> 
> This chapter contains
> 
> \- Toxic relationships  
> \- Reference to past peer pressure  
> \- Sad Hinata (lmao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! I hope you enjoy!

The Karasuno team decided it was time for them to hang out. Upon finding a nice area for them to get some food and hang out they did just that.

Hinata was sitting there when suddenly a guy walked over, rubbing the back of his head, “Hinata? Is that you?”

Hinata’s eyes widened as he turned around, everyone also turning to look at the guy.

“Haebum? What are you doing here?”

The guy lit up brightly at the response, “Oh my god, you look great! Your hair looks so nice short.”

Hinata slowly got up from his seat, “Oh, thanks. I guess I did change a lot since you’ve last seen me.”

“Yeah, I’m finally back in Japan! Glad to see you out with friends.”

Hinata nodded simply, feeling awkward, “Yeah, everyone meet Haebum, Haebum these are my friends, they play Volleyball with me.”

After all the introductions were held, Haebum seemed anxious which Hinata noticed, tilting his head he questioned the boy, “What’s bugging you? I haven’t changed as a person so don’t treat me like a stranger!”

He raised a brow, speaking in a babyish tone, “Can we go to the studio? Like old times? Please?”

Hinata turned to his friends with a slightly raised brow, “Yeah why not? Only if my friends are okay with it.”

Suga and Daichi seemed happy about the idea, Tanaka and Noya we’re getting bored after all. The two lead the group, everyone watched as Hinata had his hands tightly clasped behind his back. Haebum speaking in an odd tone to Hinata, gentle, and caring. Hinata just listened oddly enough. This odd air surrounding the two.

Upon entering the group headed up to a studio, Haebum immediately handing Hinata a guitar.

The others oddly looked at Hinata who just stared at Haebum, “You kept my guitar?”

“Yeah, I never stopped playing even when I left.”

Hinata chuckled turning it quickly before leaning back in his seat.

“Play me something, maybe like a little update!”

Hinata raised a brow before chuckling, “On the spot? Man, you never changed.”

Everyone watched as Hinata began playing, immediately singing: “Hey, how have you been? So many things have changed since we last broke up. I don’t know about you, but I really needed change. I hope you’re doing well.”

“Got a few tattoos, pierced my ears, and got new shoes. Cut my hair, then cut it again, died it black at summer camp- oh.”

“Met a boy who treated me right, wrote a song about him that night. We broke up and now we’re friends. Things are changing now and then. But I... still think... about you when that one song comes on. And I... still think about all that we agreed upon. I know you probably never think back but it’s whatever- I don’t wanna change your mind.”

“I just wanted to give you an update, I’m doing fine.”

Hinata stopped playing and simply looked back up everyone staring at him wide-eyed.

“What?”

Noya gasped, bouncing in his seat, “You’re gay?”

Hinata raised a brow with a defensive look in his eyes, “Yes, do you have a problem with that?”

Noya waved his hands, his eyes flicking to Asahi sending Hinata the message, “Nope! I’m a proud bisexual.”

Hinata’s eyes sightly widened, getting the message he smiled, “Good to hear, Haebum is my ex-boyfriend, he had to go out of the country for a bit and we ended things after a year of being together.”

Haebum smiled as he looked at Hinata, “Yeah, I never apologized Hinata.”

Hinata waved his hand, simply no longer caring too much, “I don’t need an apology, it was your choice to leave and break up with me. I wasn’t going to try and change your mind, besides I’ve moved on.”

The deep blue-haired boy paused, “So… you wouldn’t date me again?”

Everyone held their breath, this was definitely not something they wanted to be in the middle of.

Hinata without missing a beat answered, “No, I wouldn’t. You know I never go back on my word. When I make a decision that’s final.”

Haebum rubbed his face, seemingly frustrated, “I thought you would’ve been out of that dumb habit.”

Hinata narrowed his eyes, “Don’t pull that shit with me, at least I stick to my word.”

Haebum raised a brow, his face slightly falling, “What do you mean? I’ve never broken my word before.”

Hinata tapped his chin with a smug look, “Oh let me tell you all the ones I remembered then-“

“No! Nope— I’m good.”

Hinata crossed his arms, smirking in victory as he wasn’t about to get attacked in front of his friends.

“You were the one who had to leave, even though there was nothing offered to you there. You were the one who dumped me, and you were the one who expected me to wait for you and welcome you back with open arms. I’m sorry but I’m no pushover and I’m not chasing anybody around.”

Everyone remained silent, they honestly loved seeing Hinata stand up for himself, in a responsible way too. He used facts and a serious tone to convey he’s not messing around and that he wasn’t playing games.

“I’m sorry Hinata, I should’ve never taken when I had for granted. Can you find room in your heart to forgive me? I want to keep you around... even if it’s only as a friend.”

Hinata laughed in his face, getting a kick out of how pitiful that was, “I literally don’t care anymore. I never said anything about not being friends. I moved on, I like someone else. Also don’t say that cringe shit again.”

Grabbing the guitar, Hinata headed for the door, “Alrighty, now! I’m taking this back and heading home. It’s late and I need to make Natsu dinner tonight.”

Suga jumped up quickly with a wide smile plastered on his face, “Common everyone, I’m driving you all home tonight.”

Hinata left first, not even saying goodbye. There was honestly nothing left to say, Hinata never looked back, only moving forward. He’d have the people who wanted to stay and be friends with him. Hinata was a people attractor, he’d have no problem moving forward.

Walking to the car Daichi raised a brow, “So you have tattoos?”

Hinata nodded, a smile on his face, “Yep, I have 3.”

Everyone’s jaws dropped Hinata showed them in between his fingers, “This is a semicolon, for suicide awareness, since I’m a survivor… and no I’m not talking about it so don’t ask.”

Hinata smiled brightly, talking about something that brought him joy, especially it not being volleyball, “I have a tattoo on the side of my foot that says fly. I also have a really pretty crow wing on my hip.”

They all nodded, happy with the tattoos since they were small and nothing crazy.

Tsukishima smirked as he came up with something to tease Hinata about, “So you died your hair black and cut it short? Wow, emo much?”

Hinata blinked a couple of times, “Well people always commented on my crazy orange hair so I basically died it black and cut it so I could straighten it and look normal~! Then I stopped caring and I’ve just kept it like this since.”

They all paused and Yamaguchi cheered him on, “I did the same, I used to wear foundation to cover my acne.”

Hinata lit up brightly cupping Yamaguchi’s face, “Good! You’re beautiful no matter what and I’m glad you don’t wear makeup anymore.”

Yamaguchi turned a light shade of pink, “Wow, thank you Hinata… that means a lot.”

Hinata took Yamaguchi’s hands and nodding aggressively, “You’re my friend, and you aren’t alone, you have all of us now!”

Jabbing Tsukishima in the stomach Hinata practically giggled, “Even you Tsukishima. You may think you have everyone fooled but I don’t care how many times you’re mean to me. You’re my friend and I know you care.”

Tsukishima coughed, fixing his glasses, “Shut up you human tangerine.”

Shrugging it off Hinata continued walking, Tanaka and Noya screaming over the crush, “So who do you like? We are going to die if you don’t tell us.”

Hinata paused staring at the two, “I thought it was obvious.”

The two screamed even louder, jumping over one another. Kageyama was Hinata’s crush, this was happening. Everyone watched the two freaked out, the others were oddly oblivious. Pulling in the car, there weren’t enough seats. Tanaka forced Hinata to sit on Kageyama’s lap since Hinata was the smallest, which was bullshit cause Noya was actually the shortest.

Hinata seemed at peace while Kageyama was an utter mess. Kageyama could smell Hinata’s shampoo and deodorant. He smelt a lot like laundry detergent, with a floral scent to him. Kageyama could see the freckles on Hinata’s cheeks and how they complimented his beautiful golden eyes. Hinata’s eyelashes were long and full, along with his chapped lips. He had a small button nose and a natural pink to his cheeks and lips.

Hinata also had a perfect body, small but muscular thighs, and butt. There had to be muscle there for the number of times he fell on it after spikes and blocks. His stomach was slim with some muscles, his legs were incredible to look at, his arms weren’t as developed. His shoulders were not too broad but slightly bigger than his wide hips.

Hinata leaped off as soon as they approached his house, Natsu came running out.

“Oniichan!”

Hinata smiled picking her up looking to see mom’s car wasn’t there, “Where’s mom?”

“She got called in! The babysitter is on his way.”

As if on cue someone pulled up Hinata approached the car with a smile, “I’m so sorry, my mother didn’t tell me she was leaving but I’m back!”

The guy smiled brightly, “Okay! It’s alright we have misunderstandings like this all the time!”

Walking out there was the note on the door Hinata pulled it off opening the door.

“Let’s make you some dinner!”

She cheered tugging Hinata who closed the door. Suga glad to see Hinata inside pulled out of the driveway, following the other car.

The next day rolled around and was ultimately uneventful. Volleyball practice was over and there Haebum stood, waiting for Hinata. Suga held his hand, giving him a worried look but Hinata waved him off calmly.

“It’s fine. Besides it’s not like I’m taking him back.”

Hinata headed over with a welcoming smile, “Hey! What’s up?”

“I got a date!”

Hinata seemed genuinely happy, “Oh really? When did that happen?”

“When you left the studio I met some cute guy and talked to him.”

Hinata’s smile grew strained. Of course, he hadn’t changed. Haebum was still the attention-seeking man whore he always knew.

“Oh does he have your number 1-800-biôtch?”

The two were now both frowning, irritation now apparent with the both of them.

“Why can’t you be happy for me?”

“I would be if I knew you told me because you were all about this person. You’re just an attention seeker.”

Tears started to form as so did the memories, the ones he locked away because if he didn’t he’d feel nothing. So many things that were said, the cheating, the yelling, so much Hinata gave away for Haebum.

Smug Haebum crossed his arm, his voice had bite to it, “You’re just jealous.”

A tear fell as a twisted smile appeared on his face, “Jealous?”

Hinata’s smile formed into an angry frown as he pushed him back, Haebums eyes widening as he knew this was his limit and he pushed it. Hinata wasn’t going to hold back anymore.

“Jealous!” Hinata shook his head pointing at him aggressively, his movements drawing the attention to his unaware teammates as he practically spat at Haebum, “You don’t even  _ exist  _ to me!”

Hinata went quiet as he just blankly started at Haebum, his eyes unforgiving, filled with tears, “You don’t even exist.”

Hinata smiled as he clenches his fists, “You,” his smile dropped into a heinous expression, “are nothing.”

Hinata stomped forward with one foot, his whole body shaking from the exaggerated movement with his clenched fists, “You, are shit!”

Hinata gave a spiteful smile flicking off Haebum before stepping back, quickly spinning on his heel before leaving Haebum in the dirt. Everyone watched as a single tear fell, Haebum panicked, rushing after Hinata.

Grabbing his wrist he stopped Hinata, snaking a hand around his waist.

“Everything you do I’m obsessed with, you.”

Hinata looked up at him, his eyes widening as Haebum kept going, “I don’t mean scare, but you’re just so cute. Every move you make. You’re fucking sweeter than a cake-.”

Hinata in one swift motion slammed his fist into his face, “Don’t fucking touch me.”

Haebum grabbed his now bleeding nose, watching Hinata as we walked away, “Hinata! I can’t live without you!”

Hinata stopped, turning around and if looks could kill Haebum would already be rotting in hell.

“Then die.”

Hinata stormed off, they watched as he gripped his bookbag strap, heading off. Haebum standing there with his jaw dropped.

Kageyama walked over with a smirk, “Man, what a loser.”

Tsukishima fixed his glasses, “You must be a really big dick if you got Hinata to give you permission to die.”

Suga was busy rushing off at Hinata, calling after his visibly upset kohai. They watched as Hinata stopped and smiled at Suga, happily waving.

Suga took a moment, hands on his knees as he hunched over. Hinata worried pressed a hand to Suga’s head.

“Suga-san? Are you okay?”

The others eventually caught up to the two who had been walking in comfortable silence.

Hinata seemed... oddly normal. He looked as if he hadn’t just gotten into a fight with his toxic ex-boyfriend. It worried them because if he didn’t seem sad now, what else did he hideaway?

Finally, Suga asked, “So what was all of that about?”

“Hmm?”

“You and that ex of yours, it seemed serious. After all, you gave him a bloody nose.”

Not even struggling to come up with something Hinata flawlessly lied, “Oh he was just, being himself. Punching him seemed like my only option to show him how I felt. It’s fine though, hopefully, he leaves me alone now.”

Tsukishima had no problem calling out Hinata’s bullshit, “No one in their right mind would be fine after that. You’re full of shit-“

Daichi snapped at the salty french fry, “Tsukishima Kei!”

Tanaka and Noya went to annoy Tsukishima who’s words caused Hinata to flinch. Everyone saw it but didn’t want to push.

“I don’t care about him, so why would anything he says affect me? Whatever I’m done talking about him, he’s a waste of energy. I have someone new that I want to be with, I’ve moved on.”

Walking in silence Hinata just headed home, his pace a lot quicker than usual. Yet no one sped up, no one followed him. No one made sure he was okay. Hinata wasn’t surprised, he could go home and cry about it easily. He didn’t need to be cheered up, otherwise, how would he be able to cheer up that person?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, see you soon!  
> <3


	9. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata runs into his junior high bully. This time he goes ten steps too far.  
> This contains Kagehina!
> 
> ⚠️ 🛑 TRIGGER WARNING 🛑 ⚠️
> 
> This chapter contains  
> \- Sexual Assult/Harassment  
> \- Reference of bullying  
>  (physical, verbal, and mental)  
> \- Transgender related issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! This had been in my google docs drafts for years! This was my first Haikyuu fanfiction :0

It seemed as if no matter where Hinata went. The memory would follow him.

He had a team, no he had a family that loved him and would protect him... no matter the costs.

No matter how much Dachi would request him to be quiet. No matter how many times he’s disrupted Suga’s peace. No matter how much he irritated Tsukki. No matter how many times he’d fight Kageyama. No matter how many times he’s messed up.  
They had his back and wouldn’t hesitate to drop everything to protect him. 

He never really talked about his years out of Karasuno. His youth was something no one heard about, unless it revolved around the topic of volleyball. Everything else was never spoken of.

The team had met his mother and younger sister. Both of which are admired by Suga and Dachi. Yamaguchi has made the mistake of asking about his father. Yet Hinata would smile. It was obvious there was this heavy emotional pain behind it but he’d answer without missing a beat.

A short response in itself: “He’s dead.”

Out of fear no one pressed further, or asked anything relating to fathers for that matter. None of them exactly knew how to deal with that sort of situation so they decided it would be better to avoid it and not provoke their sunflower.

The Karasuno Volleyball team had been invited to a gathering of Volleyball teams, mainly powerhouse schools were invited. Tons of matches were being held for fun, they allowed anyone who was bored to come and watch. It was open seating anyways.

It was apparent that mostly everyone secretly loved Hinata, he was small and had the right amount of purity and satan to him. There was this confidence that surprised most people, the stare he had nailed could strike fear into any opponent no matter how big or tall. The victim would feel invaded like Hinata was a merciless middle schooler who wouldn’t hesitate to call you out on the things you're most insecure about, like he was looking right through you, knocking anyone off their throne. Yet in another second he’d be the best friend you could only ever dream of, the bubbly and happy go lucky personality that drew anyone in.

Every team he played against it was obvious at least one or two people took an extreme liking to him, of course it was mainly his senpai’s. They adored the short first year, finding his persistence and relentless dedication to the sport inspiring and utterly adorable.

The Karasuno team had arrived, they were early so not too many groups had arrived. Hinata who needed to use the bathroom was the first to enter. He could barely contain his excitement as he pushed open the doors.

Rushing to the bathroom he for once didn’t run into anyone. Quickly entering the stall Hinata stared at the single toilet paper holder, the spot where there normally would be a bin for period products vacant. No one knew Hinata rarely ever pooped in a public restroom. Hinata was more of a nervous pisser, not having a penis kinda made using a urinal out of the picture. It was easier and less nerve-wracking to say he got the nervous shits and stomach pains then explaining he was trans. Quickly flushing the toilet Hinata walked out, making his way to the sink

“Hinata?”

Hinata didn’t respond but rather turned to face who called his name, reaching for the paper towels.

The voice was so familiar. Upon realizing who it was Hinata knew why. He was around the height of Suga. His hair was dark blue and was parted down the middle. His skin tan and his eyes were bright blue.

“Rin?”

Pulling out his standard green flip phone Hinata sat it on the counter in his bag, pressing record. Hinata had no idea what he was in store for. Besides, he had a restraining order on the guy already so having proof to report him to the authorities would be smart.

“What are you doing here?”  
“Do you have a rebound yet?”  
“How’d you get into the boy’s Volleyball team?”  
“Are you a whore?”  
“Shocked you get into any school after what happened.”

“I’m here to play volleyball, I’m not here to listen to your bullshit in a bathroom!”

Hinata hated this kind of attention, the last time he had been with Rin he was beaten to the ground. Homophobic and transphobic slurs screamed at him while he sobbed. The screaming of his peers mixed into laughter. Eventually, once they grew bored he was left all alone to crawl home.

“Oh, what a shame. Do you think you’re a match for me? I’ve only grown stronger.”

Backing away from him he only grew closer.

“What’s the matter? Scared.”

“Get the fuck away from me.”

Hinata was now pinned against the wall, panic started to rise and a hand was firmly pressed against Hinata’s mouth to the point where it hurt.

-Hinata’s POV-

His free hand was used to roam my body.

I tried to kick him in the crotch or stomp on his foot as I’ve watched in the videos. His grip on my mouth would only grow tighter whenever I struggled against his grasp. My hands desperately clawing at his wrist to get him to let go he didn’t budge. I tried to move my body away from him but he had me trapped.

I felt tears stream down my face as I tried to shut out the embarrassment and shame I felt. My body was being explored without consent, fingers touching places no one has ever touched or has had permission to touch. It was dehumanizing.

My chest was pounding, I couldn’t catch my breath as the air coming in and out of my nose wasn’t enough. My eyes burned as I felt lightheaded having a panic attack would only result in a bigger problem, I wouldn’t be able to try and save myself.

Just think of something good, anything! Alright, I’m about to be playing volleyball and I’m about to win. Wait— I can try and bit his hand! Or whatever I can get my teeth on for that matter.

My efforts were successful as he grunted letting his grip loosened enough for me to shout and slam him backward and shove him into a bathroom stall. Grabbing my bag I almost cried with joy that I got it on tape. I’d have proof! Shit... I’ll report him after the game, I don’t have time currently. No one questioned why I was gone longer than usual to my relief. Ushered over by Suga we were given our game-plan noticing the other team take to the court it felt like I just got throat punched.

Oh fuck. We were playing against his team. My heart felt like it was sinking, when wishing each other a good game he just stared at me. I knew he was telling me this wasn’t over. Tanaka apparently picked up on my discomfort.

“What’s that guy’s problem?”

I couldn’t even speak, the fear in my eyes shocked him.

“Okay, we will talk about this later but spike at him. Show him your worth!”

I nodded slightly getting prepared.

Their team sucked, I happily rent a spike into his face twice. The ref found it funny and didn’t even bat an eye. He desperately follows my every movement but I screwed him over last second every time.

The tension was apparent with my entire team. He put his hand up to his face covering his mouth.

“Scream for me.”

I clenched my fist, “What the fuck-“

Snapping out of it I brought my focus to Kageyama he lightly nodded at me a soft smile on his face. God, I could really just take a hug from him. I’ll take a quick attack though.

We had won and now we were off to the next group. I was glad I wouldn’t be seeing him for a bit. We headed over to the back room where our team’s belongings sat.

Dachi approaches me he didn’t look mad but extremely confused, “What was going on with you and number 8 on the other team?”

“He was being an asshole so I sent a spike in his face. And then another time.”

Dachi sighed, not having time to deal with this, “I don’t approve of that but since you’d get away with it I don’t care.”

I had gone outside the room to wait for the rest of my team to get ready for the next match and come out.

Rin was leaning against a nearby wall, “Oi, Hinata.”

I wasn’t sure if I should beat him up or if I should act as if nothing had happened.

“Hey, I’m talking to you!”

I snapped, turning to him, “It should be obvious why I’m ignoring you! You’re a fucking prick!”

Rin seemed shocked, his eyes widened but he smiled wider, he walked closer with his voice quiet, “Poor Hinata. Takashi would be disappointed. I remember what I heard Hinata. As you walked away. Tired of being attacked every day, so you were selfish and dumped him.”

I could feel as my face fell I was shaking, trembling. I already knew what was going to happen. 

“He cared about you. He loved you! Yet you left him all alone. And found him the next day.”

It was silent more of the team had come out. Since when had I been against the wall again.

“Kiss me on the mouth and set me free.”

“Shut the fuck up-“

“Sing me like a choir.”

“I said shut the fuck up!”

“I can be the subject of your dreams-“

“I asked you kindly. I transferred schools. I left him and the old me in the past. What more do you need to be satisfied? You’re already getting charged for going against the restraining order.”

Rin smiled, his crazed eyes wide, and hungry “I don’t know why but I enjoy seeing you feel small. I just hate everything about you, and everything is your fault.”

“I can tell. Now please get out of my fucking face before you get into even more trouble. I recorded your little act in the bathroom.

Ron’s face went dark his eyes flashed with something evil, “Well I know a secret no one else does? Don’t I?”

My eyes widened, horror displayed on my face as I heard the door open meaning they were about to turn the corner any moment, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, so they don’t know?”

“Man you and your selfishness-“

His hand rested overtop of my breast quickly it was underneath my shirt and he laughed.

“Damn ur definitely not a tranny-“

I felt as he did it he groped my breast. I didn’t have big boobs by all means but that doesn’t even make the slightest difference in the fact he just grabbed my fucking tit in public. My face grew bright red as he didn’t move his hand. I finally snapped, slamming my fist into his chin giving him a nice uppercut, and using my foot to slam him across the floor. I was covering my chest my face dark.

“That’s my fucking boob you asswipe!”

I heard an urgent voice, “Hinata?”

He lashed out punching me in the notorious cramp hotspot. Which on impulse he slammed me backward punching me in the boob. I now had tears in my eyes slapping him hard.

I heard footsteps they were watching trying to figure out how to intervene.

“Why still after all these years-“

On impulse, he slammed his foot into my crotch. I stood there unphased wondering what the fuck just happened. He used me being stunned as an opportunity to pin me to the ground and he knew it was over

-3rd person-

Rin within a second was getting ready to attack Hinata again his hand pressed down tightly against Hinata’s neck. A bloody nose dripping on Hinata’s face. His nails were slightly scratching off the skin leaving tiny drops of blood to appear.

Hinata grabbed his hand in the struggle watching as he was staring at Hinata’s chest almost content, “Stop acting like the little girl, it’s not the first time I’ve seen your body—“

Within a flash, Kageyama aggressively tugged Rin throwing him across the floor, and relentlessly sent one punch into his face after another. Tanaka pulled Kageyama off and had him cool down as Suga pulled Hinata into his arms.

Hinata gasped for air trying to calm his breathing as he made eye contact with Rin. Wheezing as he stood, everyone was impressed.

“You can treat me like I’m nothing more than a weak little girl. And you can hurt me physically and mentally. But never speak the last words I’ll ever hear from Takashi. Go burn in hell.”

Hinata watched as Dachi ran over with a supervisor and two officers. Both thanked Kageyama for stepping in and an officer took Rin away. Hinata noticed others who had harassed him in the past far down the hall so logically he flicked them off and watched them run.

The supervisor looked at Hinata, “Want me to call your private nurse?”

“No that won’t be necessary, it’ll be fine. Can I please call my mom and tell her. I just wish this was a nightmare and that I’m about to wake up and be on the bus heading to a volleyball game.”

“Of course...”

The officer looked at me, she already could tell I was born a female.

“Did you guys do anything other than fight?”

I simply nodded and handed her my phone the video still up.

“Thank you this will be used in court. I’m assuming you want to charge him.”

“Yes. Nothing he did is forgivable.”

She nodded apologetically, “Yeah I’ve been there too you aren’t alone. I will still need you to give me a statement on the fight occurring here and we will be contacting your parents-“

“Oh it’s only my mother-“

“May I have her number?”

Writing it down she seemed surprised at how calm the kid was in this situation. That’s when she realized the issue wasn’t foreign to him.

“Don’t worry Rin will already be punished for going against the restraining order you have against him. He will be having possibly an additional three charges.”

Suga sighed offering, “Hinata as a witness I’ll be also writing a statement. Kageyama beat the shit out of the guy so he needs to be talked to and Tanaka will also be coming as he saw the most. Anyone else here will also be on your side. We won’t let him get away with this.”

Hinata swayed, lightheaded, visibly overwhelmed. Thoughts of panic rush through his head as he couldn’t catch his breath. The adrenaline has worn off leaving nothing but the pain from the fight. Thankfully the injuries are nothing major that would stop me from playing volleyball.

“Here let me carry you.”

No use fighting because he’d probably fall halfway there. Kageyama carried the shorter boy to the back room where he was interviewed by the police. Tanaka, Kageyama, and Suga’s stories also matched with a couple of bystanders who were interviewed. Then they were dismissed to get ready for the game.

“As long as I can remember. He hated me, he and his friends would beat me up every week sometimes twice a week, and leave me there to crawl home. I hadn’t seen him in so long I wasn’t sure what I was expecting but definitely something like this. He first started verbally bringing me down ending up doing what you saw in the video. I tried to get out of his grasp but he didn’t give me any wiggle room. I realized he had ugly wrinkly hands so I could bite his skin so that’s how I escaped. Then he was waiting for me when I came out of the team room and he slid his hand up my shirt which resulted in me punching him and then that’s where the fighting comes into play.”

The male officer taking statements paused extremely confused about why Hinata’s chest was a big deal.

“Oh! Never mind, I was confused for a moment there.”

Hinata was then alerted his mother was on her way. He knew he’d already be on the court but still felt at peace knowing she’d be there. Making his way back, practically sprinting, with his shoes tied, jersey fixed, and composure reappearing he slammed open the doors. As if on cue his name was called out.

“Number 10, Shoyo Hinata!”

Hinata flinched at the overwhelming amount of cheers he heard when his name and number was announced. He simply waved and made his way onto the court.

“I don't need pity. I’m going to beat this team’s ass, and I'll become the next tiny giant,” he laughed seeing his team shocked to find him running onto the court. Hinata still smiled, the cheerful and bubbly personality remained to keep up the group’s morale. Karasuno won 2 of the sets winning the match.

-Hinata’s POV-

Overjoyed we won I heard my name being called.

Turning my head I saw my mom. She looked happy and scared, an expression I never want to see on my mom’s face again.

“I’m okay don’t worry-“

“Is everything okay? Did he touch you? Are you hurt?”

I felt myself finally crumble as I sobbed into her chest, she held me close as tears fell from her own face, “I’m so sorry. I should’ve made sure you wouldn’t be running into them anymore.”

“Mom they broke the restraining order. Nothing you could do would prepare me for that.”

She looked at my face observing every fraction of it.

“I’m sorry Sho. I wish I could be a better mother—“

“Mom. I’m still standing. Everything I’ve been through has only made me stronger. I will carry these demons to my grave. Yet it’s because of you I can grow. You got me through Dad leaving, and you’ve accepted my choices. I think you’re the best mom I could ever ask for.”

“You the best daughter I could ever ask for.”

Tears started falling again as we held each other. Natsu is too young for my mother to vent about her troubles and has no memory of her father. I’m normally the baby sitter and therapist in the house. But I don’t mind it makes me feel useful.

“Do you want me to take you home?”

“It’s cool I have stuff at the school anyway, along with my bike.”

“Okay. Well, I’m gonna get going. I need to get prepared for the calls from the police department.”

I gave her one last hug before I waved goodbye. Noya tacked me to the ground.

“Damn Hinata your spikes were deadly!”

“Of course they are how else will I win?”

“With me of course. The trusty Libro!”

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my bags.

Kageyama smacked the back of my head, “Thank you boke, you actually received with something other than your face.”

“Shut up Bakeyama!”

Getting on the bus for the ride home I was stopped by the Coach. I was horrified. What if I’m kicked off the team? What if he hands me information for the girl’s team? Shit, I really don’t wanna leave the guy’s team. I enjoy the idiotic competition.

Taking a seat I could tell everyone was eavesdropping.

“So first things first. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”

“Okay remember if you’re having trouble coping you can stop by the shop and talk to me. Now, more importantly, you’re a female right?”

“No, but yes, biologically speaking.”

“Okay cool. So make sure to alert me if any guys on the other team try anything with you okay?”

“Wait I can stay on this team?”

“Yeah. You’ve already been here and I won’t let them take you off the team. I’m confused though. Are you trans? You don’t have to answer-“

“Yeah! I’m on testosterone but I’m scared of surgery and it would mess up with my volleyball playing. I still wear girly things sometimes, but in public, I always dress masculine. The school wrote me up as a male to my joy this school is accepting of me being transgender. Besides, I don’t think gender should dictate whether or not you like me.”

“I like the way you think. You will be required to announce it to the team. We won’t do it unless you ask of us to. Just remember we won’t be treating you any differently, and you’ll still be pushed to your limits!”

Standing up I bowed, “I’m up for the challenge. Thank you.”

“Your welcome. Now stay safe!”

I nodded, making my way to Kageyama sitting next to him as I usually do.

“Oh, I thought you weren’t going to sit next to me.”

“Why wouldn’t I? Coach wanted to talk to me first.”

“Oh. Makes sense. What happened earlier?”

“Well, that was Rin. He’s from my old school. Always beat me up for being trans and having a boyfriend. I guess as a 16-year-old he’s a fucking psychotic pervert who likes to sexually harass trans men in the bathroom.”

Kageyama smirked, “I’m glad I broke his jaw them. You broke his nose by the way.”

“Good. I hope it heals all funny like— creek!”

Taking Kageyama’s hand I sighed leaning on him, “I just need a hug.”

Kageyama’s gaze softened and opened his arms. I sat on his legs wrapping my arms around his waist resting my head on his chest. I smiled feeling his head rest on mine.

“Do you care that I’m trans?”

“I don’t care what you have down there, your still a dumbass Hinata.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, this took forever for me to post  
> <3


	10. Girl Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Hinata one-shot!
> 
> ⚠️ 🛑 NO TRIGGER WARNING NECESSARY🛑 ⚠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I will take away your adderall if you don't tell me who sells the razors 'round here"  
> -my little sister @ me while I made her ramen

Hinata Shoko had befriended the entire Karasuno team. No one knew how, honestly half of the school couldn’t fathom half of the guys actually befriending a female.

Tsukishima tended not to talk to Hinata other than throwing a mild insult or to tease the short female. Kageyama loved to compete with Hinata, it was nice for someone to be able to handle Kageyama’s speed and integrity. Suga and Daichi absolutely adored Hinata and would take her out to get meat-buns twice a week. It was nice to have a breath of fresh air, a calm and collected girl who couldn’t give a smaller shit about being around guys. Asahi was very shy at first but thankfully Hinata’s playful and energetic personality warmed him up rather quickly. Tanaka and Noya at first had obsessed over Hinata. When they realized Hinata was too dense to understand their efforts to flirt they gave up. Everyone was surprised to see Noya and Hinata bond over their height and treat each other like casual friends. Tanaka took a bit of time but soon the three were causing trouble and mischief. Yamaguchi was very quiet and did everything in his power to make sure Hinata was okay. He wouldn’t be lying if he said he had worried about Hinata and the ignorance of the boys. Hinata was happy to have someone who seemed to just be kind and a genuine person, and the same age as her.

Catching Hinata walking through the halls in a girl uniform always took them back. They were so used to seeing Hinata in a plain white t-shirt and black shorts that the girl’s uniform didn’t seem right on her. Hinata was charming, an average B-cup with a defined ass. The skirt had surprisingly hidden Hinata’s behind, besides Hinata always wore spandex underneath. Hinata would sometimes wear a cream-colored sweatshirt underneath the polo just because she didn’t exactly like the girl’s uniforms.

Hinata should’ve arrived at the gym by now, the girl’s practice was already over. Since the girls took less time in the club room, they normally would finish up quicker. Suga was patiently waiting nonetheless, Hinata hadn’t sent a message to anyone that she wouldn’t be meeting with them. It was unusual but they thought nothing of it.

They spotted Hinata who seemed to have been still practicing. Sweat dripping down her forehead as she took a long drink of water. Gasping she threw all of her things down approaching this random girl patiently waiting nearby the clubrooms.

Hinata almost tripped as she reached out for the girl’s shoulders. The girl jumped slightly but was calm upon seeing it was just another female.

“Are you Omura’s new girlfriend?”

The girl slightly nodded and Hinata slapped her legs before having to run away, quickly turning around and coming right back, “Dude!”

Hinata had such a welcoming and friendly personality the girl already seemed extremely calm and rather amused. Hinata spoke up everyone’s jaws dropping.

“He told me you were hot but I didn’t believe him cause you’ve seen him like-“

Hinata was smiling so wide, everyone believed Hinata could steal any girl or boy she wanted.

“-out of his league!”

The girl was a light pink bowing to Hinata who just busy catching her breath. Resting her hands on her knees Hinata was bent over, looking up to the girl.

“Which by the way, fuck him, dude. You and me- let’s elope-“

There was a guy yelling as he came out of the club room, “Hinata!”

“I’m not doing nothing!” Hinata yelled back at him, it was obvious they were close enough to be mean to one another. The guy rushed over resting on Hinata’s shoulder.

“Don’t steal my girlfriend!”

Hinata winking elbowing him in the stomachs, “Hurt her and I’m taking her and the rest of your friends!”

The girl giggled, pressing a kiss to Hinata’s forehead, “You’re a wonderful person. I think you’re the one out of his league. It’s late you should head home before it’s too dark.”

Hinata blinked a couple of times before almost lighting up the entire field, “Sure thing! Nah I’m just his friend, somehow! Don’t be too rough Omura!”

Omura turned around bright red, the girl flushing as well, “I swear to god if you say one more word—“

“You’ll what? Attempt to fight me but lose? Yeah, that’s what I thought. Go on, don’t mind me. Hey! Get your hand off her ass, girls aren’t some trophy! We’re a fucking diamond! Yeah, that’s right, around her shoulder!”

Coming out Hinata was still wearing shorts, yet now just wearing the sweatshirt overtop, getting a call Hinata picked up starting to walk away.

“Hey, Kenma! What’s up?”

Hinata kicked at a rock half-buried in the ground, dust flying up when the rock flew.

“Want me to bring some ice cream? I’ll catch the last train over, my mom will be fine with it.”

Hinata laughed at something Kenma said, “Yes! When I get there I am getting a shower though, how else will I earn the right to your comfortable sweatshirts?”

Hinata laughed again, messing with the smiley face on her bag, “I’ll see you soon okay? Please just try and stay calm, nothing a good talk and hug can’t fix!”

Hanging up Hinata put the phone away, slipping on some earbuds. They watched as Hinata did this little sway as he walked to the beat.

Kageyama spat out his milk as Hinata started to sing the lyrics, her voice was genuinely good. Definitely singer worthy material right there. Yet it was the lyrics that had them all shocked.

Hinata slid as she sang visibly not caring if anyone was watching, “She’s a very kinky girl~”

Doing this little shoulder shimmy as she made her way into the sidewalks she enjoyed herself, “The kind you don't take home to mother~”

Hinata fell into this bouncy walk, arms clasped behind her back as she had this pep in her step.

“She will never let your spirits down. Once you get her off the street.”

Heading to a store Hinata walked in grabbing a tub of vanilla ice cream and a jar of caramel. Rushing to the buses they watched her hop on the last train to Tokyo.

Tanaka and Noya gasped watching the train leave, “Who knew she was such a badass?”

Tsukishima fixed his glasses, “She’s a girl's best friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Yaga


	11. Slaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is the boss of a gang. Karasuno is in for a nice change of view.
> 
> ⚠️ 🛑 TRIGGER WARNING 🛑 ⚠️  
> \- death
> 
> Sorry this really isn't even bad like... :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy!

It was rare but the Karasuno would always hear something like a radio go off at least once a week. It was always short, normally cut off, or too quiet for them to hear. Hinata was gathering his things up when everyone heard the radio. They could hear the voice loud and clear, it was coming from Hinata’s belongings.

“Boss! Boss! This is fucking urgent!”

Hinata pulled out a walkie-talkie from his bag, they saw the anxiety forming in his eyes as he pressed the button.

“What did you do now?”

“Hashi and I were out trying to complete that mission you sent us on and we ran into trouble. Now we’re lost in a forest with a corpse.”

Hinata’s face fell as he knew all of his teammates were staring at him with either horrified expressions or genuinely confused stares.

“How did you manage to fuck this up? I didn’t even need you to kill anyone!”

Hinata had spoken through gritted teeth. He was currently in a club room, having all of his teammates here this very private conversation all because two shits couldn’t stick to the mission.

“It’s fine we dumped the body into the river!”

Hinata’s eyes widened, the two had to have used weapons. Meaning blood. How could they be this stupid? They’re getting fired.

Hinata mumbled into the speaker, his mouth moving with his train of thought, “What are you going to do when there’s blood in the water?”

“What? Boss, speak louder?”

Hinata hush-screamed into the walkie-talkie, his face growing red as he did so, “There’s going to be blood in the water!”

Everyone in the room jumped at his harsh tone, the voice on the other end of the microphone started panicking.

“Oh, shit- Hashi! Get the body now!”

Hinata grabbed his bag, bolting out of the room, the commotion and weight of the situation dawned on the team.

Suga screaming for Hinata to stop, “Wait! Hinata, stop!”

They watched Hinata leap off the railing down an entire story to the ground. Everyone was quick to chase after Hinata with a sense of urgency even though this wasn’t their problem.

Holy shit Hinata was fast. They struggled to keep up with him as he bolted down the street. They could tell he was speaking into the device as he was running at exceptional speed. Ignoring the fact that they definitely couldn’t cross the street Hinata raced across. Thankfully, there were only two cars approaching and neither had to swerve to dodge Hinata.

They had to wait for the cars to pass before also jaywalking. Hiding in the forest they could hear commotion. Hinata came up to the show and smacked them so hard they all knew the two would have a bruise.

Hinata screamed at that point, letting his irritation do the talking, “Why the fuck did you kill them! You could’ve just knocked them out you fucking idiots!”

The two cowered in fear, apologizing. Hinata didn’t bother with them, rather motioning first some gloves. Once handed two plain latex gloves Hinata slipped them on, going to work, “You two are in trouble. A lot of trouble.”

“Sorry boss.”

“Silence! I’m so angry that you should be grateful you’re even alive.”

The two sat down, watching Hinata observe the stab wound, “Not bad though. You at least stabbed them in a good spot.”

Hinata then tampered with the bag, “Because of that, this will be an easy coverup.”

Winking, Hinata opened his own bag, pulling out a sheet of paper and a pen. Then grabbing one of the papers in the dead man’s bag Hinata proceeded to write a suicide letter, mimicking the man’s handwriting from anything he had on him. Satisfied with the results Hinata shoved the note into the bag. Then washing the pen in the lake he made it so the man’s prints were on the pen.

“Give me your knife.”

Upon feeling the weight of the knife in his hand Hinata then shoved the knife back into the open wound.

Satisfied with the result Hinata jumped happily, “Voilà! A staged suicide! Great right?”

The two praised Hinata who was busy taking off his gloves, “Now did you actually finish your assignment?”

“Yeah, we were on our way to the base.”

Hinata nodded, in a flash, he punched the two in the face. His eyes dark as he then tugged them down by their collars.

“It’ll be a long time till you will be given an assignment. And when you are again, I swear on Asahi-san if you pull a stunt like this again and cause me to talk about murder in front of my friends.... let’s just say, you won’t be very... how do I say it— alive!”

The two were all over Hinata, “I love you Hinata!”

“Yeah, we’d never mean to put you in a thought situation!”

“We can make it up to you!”

Hinata didn’t look amused as he slammed his elbow into both of their throats. They watched as he swiftly stole both of their knives, slamming them both to the ground with a hard kick in the stomachs he stood over them.

“I don’t need your pathetic bodies to make it up to me. You’ll make it up to me when you learn not to be fucking jackasses? Got it, boys?”

The two shivered in fear as they tried to gasp for air, “Y-yes boss.”

Hinata with the snap of his wrist sent the knives flying right above their heads perfectly hitting the tree.

“Good, now go home. I’ll get the others to do work for me for a bit. Just as your punishment.”

The two grabbed their knives, they looked disappointed and sad. It was funny to see Hinata have such power over adults. I mean they were definitely twenty at max but still.

“Yes, boss!”

Hinata smiled happily as he made his way out of the woods. The team started panicking when they saw Hinata stop beside where they were hiding.

“I didn’t want you to find out. But if you tell anyone about this... well, you’ll regret it. You’d just have put your safety at risk. And trust me… you can’t hide from me.”

They all came out of hiding and Hinata smirked as he headed home to burn the gloves, “See you guys at morning practice! Bye~!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Wishing you all the best, bye!  
> <3


	12. Tics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has Torrents and ends up having a tic-attack.
> 
> ⚠️ 🛑 NO TRIGGER WARNING NEEDED🛑 ⚠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Hinata had Tourette’s. It was far from easy and during the day it normally wasn’t bad, people mistook his shouting and bouncing as his personality and habits. Whenever Hinata showed signs of falling into a tic attack, Ukai would excuse him, allowing his mother to pick him up and take him home.

No one on the team knew as of yet. In all honestly, it wasn’t that Hinata didn’t want to tell him, he didn’t know how to. He didn’t want their opinion of him to change and he didn’t want to lose their trust.

Today had been a bad day, Hinata knew the moment he woke up. He had gotten sent out of class and sent into the office where he’d complete his work. The teachers were aware of his situation and were very soft-spoken when getting the administration to take him down the halls. Yamaguchi had seen Hinata pass him and Tsukishima’s class with administration guiding him down the halls.

Lunch came around and Yamaguchi had brought his findings to the entire team’s attention. They went to Hinata’s class only to find he wasn’t there and his stuff was missing too. When asking his teacher the woman smiled giving them a short and vague answer. When school ended they heard strange noises coming from the gym. They rushed in to see Hinata sitting on the floor, Ukai busy keeping an eye on him. Hinata was twitching, it was bad from what they could see.

Hinata was violently shaking his arms as his head constantly jerked upwards. Letting out short grunts and yips Hinata’s breathing was sharp and quick. It had to be painful for how uneven and overwhelming his breathing was.

Hinata barely managed to get out “I’m sweating” before slapping Ukai in the face yelling.

Ukai didn’t even seem to care, slowly taking off Hinata’s jacket with a worried expression. Suga was quick to rush over, questioning, “What’s wrong?”

Ukai looked up at Suga before sighing, “He’s experiencing a tic attack.”

Everyone felt like someone dumped a bucket of ice water over their head as Hinata kept gasping for air, trying his best to calm his breathing. They watched him punch his chest, incredibly hard as his head twitched. They could see it was painful from his wincing but he was busy trying to calm down. Ukai offered his hand for Hinata to mess with.

Hinata started blurting our random words, as he gasped loudly, “Feels like lightning.”

Slamming his fist into the ground everyone winced at the bangs that echoed through the gym. Stopping, Hinata started shaking his hands again as he took in a deep breath, slightly moaning in despair.

“Ffffff~” Hinata breathed out as he started slapping his leg, his legs still violently shaking.

A woman walked in, she was holding a bottle filled with juice, some pens, a blanket, and a giant orange squishy. She knelt down before the shaking boy with a calm expression.

“You’re okay, it’ll pass. Focus on your breathing alright?”

Covering Hinata’s legs with the blanket everyone sat nearby, watching as she handed him the squishy and sat the pens down. Hinata tried getting up, the woman immediately guided him back down aware it was a tic.

“You can’t walk during your attack, you could hurt yourself.”

As if on cue Hinata’s legs buckled, they watch as he fell to the ground. His mother slowly helped him up, he screamed, pounding his chest again. She handed him the capped pen and watch as he slammed it on the ground, his head twitching occasionally but violently. Hinata’s breathing was growing worse as he could barely keep his eyes open. She stood behind him, keeping his head tilted up, resting on her legs. Hinata tried speaking to her she was patient and listened as he tried to speak through gasps, moans, and yells.

“I’m gonna pass out.”

It seemed to dawn on them that Hinata always seemed to be covered in bruises and scratches. It made so much sense. Suddenly Hinata punches his forehead.

“Stupid!”

Everyone held their breath as Hinata kept gasping. Letting out a slow shaker breath he fell back into his mother’s legs.

Slapping her crotch he shouted, “Coochie!”

Hinata and his mother giggled at the tic. No matter how hard things seemed Hinata tried his best to stay optimistic.

Hinata slapped his forehead again, “Dumb! Dumb! Dumb! Ugly!”

Gasping for air he squeezed his orange squishy, poking the fake seeds.

His hands violently shaking again his eyes rolled back and with a loud thump, he collapsed to the ground.

Ukai panicked, pulling out his phone, “Oh my- is he okay? Do we need to call an ambulance?”

The woman just offered a tired smile, “No it’s fine. When Hinata can’t control his breathing, normally when his tic attacks get really bad, he passes out. It also happens from overheating and exhaustion, he told me this morning his tics were going to be horrible today.”

Yamaguchi nodded, seeming to understand, “Yeah, I saw him getting guided down the halls by the administration.”

She wrapped Hinata in the blanket, grabbing his things and shoving them in his bag. She turned to Ukai with a fond smile, “Thank you so much for calling me, I’m so sorry for intruding and disrupting your practice.”

They watched as Hinata was out like a light, his mother simply walking out the door to the car.

Apparently, Hinata had a YouTube channel where he did challenges and awareness videos for Tourette’s. It was the weekend and Suga has been looking up videos on Tourette’s, that’s how he found Hinata’s account. Inviting the team over he decided it would be a good idea to learn about Hinata’s condition to support him.

Everyone got together to watch Hinata’s videos. They were surprised to see Kenma made appearances in some of them.

One video was on Hinata and Kenma sitting down in an open field doing a video request. It was centered around the game finish the sentence.

(Inspired by thistrippyhippie on TikTok please follow she’s amazing and her strength is amazing!)

Hinata smiled waving, they noticed how he let out small little shouts and waved his hands at random.

“Heyo! Welcome back, today I’m here with my boyfriend Kenma-!”

Kenma waved calmly, not in the camera’s view, “Hey.”

The two started giggling as Hinata leaned in front of the camera, “And my tics are going to finish his sentences.”

Kenma started they could hear him moving from beside the camera, “I wrestled a...”

Hinata finished with a chipper voice, “Gorilla-“ his body arched as he tilted his back, pounding on his chest, “Aaaaye!”

The two fell into a fit of laughter, Kenma started another sentence, “Today I saw a small-“

In a high-pitched voice, Hinata messed with some sticks, “Penis!”

His arms snapping up, they watched as he stuck up his pinky. His one arm came down as he held his pinky in front of the camera, “It was like this.”

Hinata and Kenma slightly giggled at that one. Hinata officially has the most adorable sneeze. It was quiet and short but he did the little gasp afterward which cause it to sound like a little squeak mixed with a moan.

Kenma went again, “My left eye is...”

Hinata whistled before twitching, “Wonky, like Kuroo.”

The two fell into heavy laughter, Hinata crawling over to Kenma. The shot cut to Kenma speaking again.

“Hand lotion is for...”

Hinata pointed to his crotch with both hands, “Oh.”

They watched as Hinata’s nostrils flared, he looked done with it. Shrugging his shoulders Hinata couldn’t help but laugh, joining an amused Kenma.

“Oh my god, that’s...”

Hinata blinked slowly as he exasperated, “Huge!”

It cut again.

“I wish for...”

Hinata had a hand resting on his forehead, he was focusing. The text showed up on the screen.

It said, “Don’t say it, don’t say it!”

Hinata was jerking and Kenma gave some encouragement, “You got this.”

Hinata removed his hand as he raised his voice, “A dick!”

The two were dying, Hinata shaking his head as he spoke, “I really tried- what in the dickens!”

The two laughed while Hinata was busy slapping his arms.

Then there was another video where Hinata tried to hold an egg, it took him a minute to chuck the egg at the floor.

As soon as he lost contact with the egg he screamed at it, “Tweet!”

They couldn’t help but smile, they didn’t love Hinata any less. Their opinions of him didn’t change other than their fondness. They admired Hinata and were only now more proud and had way more respect for him, not that they hadn’t before.

They all paid him a visit that very day, surprising him with a cake and a bunch of volleyball squishy’s. Hinata was busy making pancakes, his tics were getting progressively more common, and throughout the day too. They watched him as he cooked, all of them sitting down in the dining room having fun.

Hinata was pouring milk into the measuring cup, he was fine until he attempted to lid the milk.

They watched as he grabbed the lid only to throw it away, it looked almost as if he couldn’t keep ahold of it. Finally holding it with a relieved look his mother came in laughing.

“Having trouble there?”

“My hands are being stupid.”

She nodded putting the milk carton away, “Well at this rate I’ll put it away so you don’t chuck it at one of your friends.”

Hinata laughed as his mother handed him a spoon, ripping it out of her hand he spoke in a weird voice, “Thanks!”

His mother carried on normally, Hinata repeating himself in his normal, chipper voice, “Thank you!”

Grabbing the bowl full of flower his mother suddenly began to sneeze. Hinata started to mimic her sneezes, it was adorable and caused his friends to chuckle at the encounter.

Hinata’s mother couldn’t help but laugh, Hinata giggled brilliantly, “Can you grab me four large eggs?”

“Four large eggs?”

“Yes... I’m scared.”

She grabbed four eggs and sat them in front of Hinata, “Alright, try not to make too big of a mess.”

Hinata grabbed an egg, beginning to tweet at it uncontrollably. He seemed to crack the first three normally but then the four he slammed it into the edge on the bowl, the egg falling onto the cutting board the bowl sat on.

He looked at the eggshell in his hand, “Dammit.”

Hinata’s mother picked up the bowl, wiping the spilled egg into it. Hinata fell into a fit of laughter as he held the eggshell. Suga joining in on the laugher, standing up to go and help. Hinata closed his eyes seeming to concentrate, they realized he was trying to suppress a tic. Losing his battle he chucked the eggshell into the bowl.

Taking it out, looking defeated Suga smiled deciding to finish for Hinata, “Wash your hands, I can stir it.”

Hinata nodded, throwing away the shell as he headed to the sink. Quickly washing his hands Hinata seemed to calm down a bit. Coming back Suga handed Hinata the bowl, letting him pour it in. While the pancake was cooking Hinata started jumping in place. They watched him freeze in place, resting a hand over his heart.

“Heart flutter.”

Hinata screamed, his tic caused his mother to laugh endearingly as she came back in, “Don’t panic.”

Hinata smiled as he flipped the pancake, his mother chuckling as he opened the front door, “I should be back soon, I left some papers at work. Love you.”

“Love you too mom. I will try and not burn the house down.”

Suga sat Hinata down, “I’ll be making the rest so we don’t have to worry about it.”

Turns out Hinata’s tics stop whenever he’s focused, volleyball is when he kinda just seems like your average teen.

At one point he just punched the pancake and yelled, “Give me back my fucking orange!”

Tanaka and Noya suddenly hugged Hinata tightly, “You’re the orange!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I shall be posting again very soon!  
> <3


	13. Cinemas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the movies with the Karasuno team goes very wrong. A video including Hinata's most traumatic experience gets shown.
> 
> ⚠️ 🛑 TRIGGER WARNING 🛑 ⚠️  
> This chapter contains  
> -death (explaining what kind would be a spoiler ;3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! This is super short but it's straight to the point.

The Karasuno team all got together on the weekend, it was an extended weekend so they decided to just have a casual hangout day. There was a new action movie coming out and Hinata and Noya were overly excited for the release. Suga decided that it would be a good idea to go to the movies, Daichi couldn’t help but agree. It would shut the three crackheads up.

Upon entering everyone got seated, Hinata simply had water, most everyone either had water or tea. Popcorn was shared and some candies as well.

Once seated everything seemed perfect, Hinata kept glancing at Kageyama’s hand resting on the armrest. Deciding not to ruin whatever the two had Hinata just focused back on the screen.

Everyone looked confused as the screen went black, over the loudspeaker a male voice came on.

“Sorry for the inconvenience, it seems like the player overheated. We will be back in less than a minute or two.”

Conversations picked up as they did have time to waste, the screen came back on and it was visibly not the same movie.

They had no clue what it was actually, everyone except Hinata. There sat a woman with long black hair, a male had short orange hair much like Hinata’s.

There was screaming, despair. The camera captured none other than Hinata who was being held back. Tears fell down his face as he screamed to a person no one could see.

“Please! Kill me instead, don’t touch them!”

Everyone felt their throats tighten in confusion as Hinata sat there paralyzed.

They watched as he struggled against their grip, “Get off me!”

Slamming the back of his head into his enemies Hinata ran towards his parents who had a gun aimed at them.

He was too late, the both of them were shot in the head, dead in an instant. The screen went black and everyone turned to Hinata as tears fell down his face.

“Hinata...”

With a quick motion, Hinata threw himself up running out of the theatre. Everyone chasing after him, the scene left them sick to their stomachs. They couldn’t begin to imagine the pain and struggle it left Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's so short, I didn't really know what else to do! I hope you all have a great day!  
> <3


	14. Diners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo cheats on Kenma and Hinata comes to the rescue.  
> Partly inspired by TEOTFW (The end of the fucking world)
> 
> This is an open Kenhina fic meaning you choose if it ends with them together platonically or romantically :)
> 
> ⚠️ 🛑 NO TRIGGER WARNING NEEDED🛑 ⚠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a longer fic but I really enjoyed writing it! I hope you enjoy!

Hinata was in the middle of practice when he got a call, it was from Kenma.

Picking up, he instantly knew something was wrong. Kenma would be at practice right now and he’d never call Hinata in the middle, if anything he’d start playing games.

Everyone watched as Hinata didn’t even say hello, his voice worried, “Kenma? What’s wrong, is everything okay?”

Hinata’s eyes suddenly darkened as he headed towards the door, slamming them open.

“That mother fu- I’m coming right now!”

Closing the phone Hinata grabbed his bike, ignoring everyone who was asking him what was wrong. He flew off, he was visibly worried and pissed, they had never seen him more desperate to move faster.

They ended up following Hinata by car, Hinata was speeding just by biking. Before they knew it they were at Nekoma. Hinata threw his bike down, running into the gym.

“I came as soon as I heard!”

Kuroo’s jaw dropped, staring at the ginger, “Hinata...”

The team immediately turned to face the familiar voice, mocking Kuroo they all spoke.

“All the way from Karasuno, damn!”

Kuroo seemed almost relieved to see Hinata, the Karasuno team rushing in behind only to stop seeing Kuroo speak for Hinata.

“Hinata, thank god, someone who understands what I’m trying to do-“

Hinata looked utterly confused and slightly disgusted, amusing most spectators, “I’m not here for you?”

“I know my best friend like I know my own mind,” he shoved Kuroo back, everyone now getting increasingly more surprised at Hinata’s boldness, “you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind!”

Hinata raised his voice screaming at Kuroo with rage, and hate laced in his eyes directed at Kuroo as he spoke dearly about Kenma, “I love him more than anything in this life! I will choose his happiness over mine every time!”

Shoving Kuroo again he hissed at him, everyone going wild in the back at Hinata’s we’ll needed speech, “Put what we had aside! I’m standing at his side! You will never be satisfied- god! I hope you’re satisfied!”

Shoving past him Hinata headed towards the bathrooms, it was common for the two to seek comfort in the nasty rooms for some odd reason. Probably cause it was so quiet and you could lock yourself away for a bit without question.

“Kenma? Are you in here?”

Hearing sniffing Hinata crawled underneath a stall to get to Kenma who was curled up, sitting against the wall. Hinata just hugged Kenma tightly.

“Deep breaths. It’s okay, I’m here.”

It was silent as Kenma silently cried into Hinata’s chest, wrapping his arms around the tiny boy. Hinata raking his fingers through Kenma’s already insanely straight hair. It always seemed to calm Natsu down.

Hinata in a soft motherly tone sang to Kenma, trying to calm Kenma down, “Young people fall in love, with the wrong people sometimes.”

Gently rocking back and forth Hinata held Kenma close, resting his chin on Kenma’s head, “Some mistakes get made.”

“That’s alright. That’s okay,” Hinata felt Kenma slightly tighten his grip, his head nuzzled into Hinata’s chest.

“You can think that you’re in love when you’re really just in pain. Some mistakes get made. That’s alright. That’s okay.”

Hinata stopped singing, gently speaking, “You did nothing wrong. It’s okay to be upset.”

With Hinata’s singing and genuine sympathy, Kenma stopped crying. His breathing was a lot calmer and slower but his grip on Hinata remained.

Finally speaking again Hinata pulled away, offering a loving smile, “I gave him a nice talking to. Let’s get out of here.”

Kenma was visibly embarrassed and ashamed, he did lock himself in a bathroom after all, “I can’t Shoyo.”

Slowly Hinata got up, looking at Kenma with nothing but admiration and genuine compassion, “Take my hand. You’ll be fine. Promise I won’t let you down.”

Kenma looked up at Hinata, a small smile on his face, “I trust you, but...” Kenma gestured to his puffy eyes.

Hinata grabbed some toilet paper, crawling out of the stall. Lev who was extremely worried about his Kenma, his close friend sat on the counter. Next to Lev was Kageyama, who was worried more about Hinata and what he said previously to Kuroo. Hinata simply didn’t acknowledge them, blatantly ignoring them as he wet the toilet paper with cold water, crawling back under the stall.

You could see Hinata leaning over Kenma, the two surprisingly close. Yet judging by the fact neither sounded uncomfortable it gave the two listening to a good indication they had a tighter bond than most people had initially assumed.

“Close your eyes, this should help, it works on me.”

After a moment Hinata chuckled, “Okay this may feel weird, but it relieves tension!”

They heard laughing as Hinata began massaging underneath Kenma’s eyes, “That actually feels good.”

“Really? At least it doesn’t hurt.”

“Here use my jacket! We are going out to get food, I’ll buy you some apple pie.”

“...okay.”

Hinata helped Kenma up, unlocking the stall door Hinata let Kenma hide in Hinata’s jacket.

People stopped and turned, watching as Kenma was actually hugging Hinata. His face hid in his jacket. Hinata shot a look at Kuroo, it sent shivers down everyone’s spine.

Flicking him off quickly Hinata then pushed open the doors. Hinata gave Kenma his jacket before turning on his heel, walking right back into the gym.

“I swear to god you sad excuse of a cumshot, you better watch your ass our next match.”

The Karasuno team already had been planning on destroying Nekoma, so they simply shrugged. Hinata’s team knew Kuroo fucked up enough with Hinata that they didn’t even have to do anything. Kenma’s face looked a lot better from Hinata’s assistance upon reaching the diner. Kageyama, Lev, Yaku, Suga, and Tsukishima were the ones that tagged along. Tsukishima did feel extremely guilty for being the one Kuroo cheated on Kenma with.

(A/N: Tsukishima may be an asshole but he didn’t know the two were dating, he lived under a rock and Kuroo took advantage of it)

They came in and hid to where they could see the two but so the two couldn’t see them. A woman came out with a slice of apple pie for Kenma and Hinata began to order.

“Can I have a banana split with... extra cherries. Some blueberry pancakes and... a hot chocolate with cream.”

The woman taking the order chuckled, “Wow you’re hungry.”

Hinata rubbed his eyebrow, the others faintly heard his annoyed laugh, “Heh heh heh. And an extra fucking spoon.”

The woman’s eyes widened as she lowered her notepad, taken aback for a moment, “Excuse me?”

Hinata seemed utterly oblivious and pointed to Kenma, “For him?”

Kenma just looked at Hinata and the woman with an amused look. Thankfully there was absolutely no one inside the diner so his anxiety was only minor.

“Okay, sorry you can’t use language like that- otherwise I’m going to have to ask you and your... boyfriend to leave.”

Kenma’s head was slightly bowed as he was taking a bite of his apple pie, his eyes trained on Hinata’s face with an intrigued look.

Hinata looked at him quickly before looking back at the woman like a kicked puppy. His specialty guilt trip.

“Okay... okay, I’m sorry.”

The woman slightly nodded, raising the pad back up again as Hinata sightly rolled his eyes with a deep sigh.

“I will have, a great big banana shit-“ the woman dropped her notepad the group spectating, hiding from the two now snorting their asses off.

Hinata being the smug motherfucker he was pressed on, “With extra fucking cherries-“

The woman cut him off turning around, “Okay, alright that’s it. Marvin!”

“Oh yeah, go get Marvin-“ Hinata raised his voice making a scene, “-see if Marvin can make a banana spilt for me, yah fucking cunt.”

Hinata smirked at Kenma before grabbing his plate of apple pie off the table, walking past the woman standing there with a dropped jaw. Kenma got up, walking right in front of Hinata. Hinata, who grabbed a plastic fork, yelled in the middle of the diner.

“Bye Marvin!”

Slamming open the door everyone raced after the two. Hinata handing a laughing Kenma his apple pie.

“I’m sorry for stealing a whole plate...”

“No it’s fine, that was pretty badass.”

“Thanks. I hoped it would cheer you up.”

The two went to a random house for sale, walking into the backyard Hinata sat by the pool letting Kenma eat. The two talked well, Hinata did. Hinata made sure Kenma knew that Hinata would move heaven and earth for him, that Hinata admires everything about Kenma and if Kenma didn’t see it then Hinata would help Kenma until he saw it too.

The five spies hid behind the fence, seeing Hinata extend out a hand.

“We should do the washing up.”

Kenma hesitantly handed Hinata the plate, Hinata took it with a smile and dropped it into the pool. Standing there Hinata looked at the steps.

Kenma spoke suddenly, “I don’t like my life.”

Hinata turned around with a warm smile, a familiar smile, “Then do something.”

Kenma was silent for a moment before he spoke, “Wanna spend the night?”

Hinata chuckled teasing Kenma, “Oh are you trying to make a move on me?”

“What? No!”

Hinata fell into a fit of giggles before laying down on the concrete, “Just kidding, I’d like that.”

Kenma raised a brow, moving so that Hinata’s head would rest on his legs, “What do you mean?”

“I mean I’d like to spend the night at yours. It’s been a while anyway.”

“Oh... nice.”

Kenma sighed, twirling a strand of Hinata’s hair between his fingers, “Hey, I wanted to thank you Hinata.”

Hinata got up, sitting in front of Kenma with a patient smile plastered on his face, “Why would you be thanking me? Kenma, I should be apologizing, you don’t deserve anything that happened to you. Like I said before, I promise I won’t let you down.”

Kenma smiled, nodding as he bowed his head, “Well you made me happy today. When I first went into the bathroom stall I wasn’t sure if I’d ever feel happy again. Then there you were... crawling under the bathroom stall to save me.”

Hinata chuckled standing up, reaching a hand down to Kenma, “Heartbreak isn’t something anyone should have to deal with alone. So I’m here for you Kenma, I have your back. I love you!”

Kenma chuckled hugging Hinata tightly, “I love you too Shoyo, you’re a good person.”

“I literally am on private property, I cursed out a waitress, stole a plate, and threw it into this pool. I’m not a good person.”

Kenma simply took Hinata’s hand, “You have your moments.”

Hinata nodded, walking off the property, “So do you, I like your smile. It makes it a special moment when I get to see it. Now let’s head to your place, I wanna play that new game you were telling me all about!”

Kenna nodded, handing Hinata his phone he left on the ground, “Really?”

“Of course! When have I not wanted to?”

Kenma felt his face heat up a bit, his grip on Hinata’s hand tightening, “Could we take a nap first? I’m just—.”

“Exhausted? Yeah, the heartache curse. We can cuddle!”

“Please, but I have to warn you... my rooms uhm, a war zone right now.”

“Whatever, mine is too. We can have an intervention!”

“Hmm?”

“Take a nap, cuddle, clean up, then play video games and relax!”

Kenma looked forward, with a blank face. He couldn’t understand what he was feeling. Sure Kuro made sure he ate and all, but this type of care felt different. It felt almost as if he wasn’t being talked down to but rather assisted by someone so compassionate and selfless.

Suga’s voice broke the group’s silence, “I think the two will be okay.”

Yaku nodded, lightly tugging Lev’s sleeve, “Yeah, Hinata has Kenma covered. Thank god for that.”

Tsukishima fixed his glasses, “I think I’ll give Kenma space before I apologize.”

Kageyama just watched the two walk off, “I don’t know what it is, but the two seem like completely different people when they’re around one another. It’s scary.”

Suga rested a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder, somewhat out of comfort, “I think that’s because they complement each other emotionally and unnaturally. Now common, let’s sort things out while those two deal with that stuff.”

Slowly the five made their way back to Nekoma’s gym. Karasuno saying their goodbyes and taking Hinata’s bike back to the school. Daichi sent a message off to Hinata to let him know and ask to just tell Hinata he and the team were proud of him and hoped he’d be back at practice right after school.

Kenma spent a week at Karasuno just to recover, not ready to face Kuroo just yet. His setting skills did leave everyone shocked, he was always three steps ahead.

Kenma and Hinata spent most nights together and no one could tell if their friendship was becoming more or not. They just seemed so in sync and in love all the time it was difficult to say.

(A/N: I’m leaving this up to you for it to be Platonic or Romantic KenHina)

For romantic people, I do have a headcanon Kenma is secretly asexual. Hinata being in tack and comfortable with his sexuality helped Kenma open up and realize who he was. So Kenma really enjoyed attention and affection, he just doesn’t really ever know how to show it. Hinata knew and drowned Kenma in attention and affection. 

I do like to think that Hinata loves giving to people rather than receiving so whenever he gives Kenma affection it’s the equivalent of Kenma receiving the affection. Besides, Kenma reciprocated comments and soft touches.

For platonic people, the two are just really fucking close friends who are very comfortable with one another. Kenma really would smash Hinata and Hinata would as well, they find a romantic attachment in anyways but they do cuddle and hug and play video games a lot when they hang out.

They just match each other like puzzle pieces. Much like Hinata and Kageyama just in a different way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and have a great day!  
> <3


	15. Change of Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Karasuno team prank Hinata on their day out on the weekend. It doesn't go as planned, in a good way of course.
> 
> ⚠️ 🛑 NO TRIGGER WARNING NEEDING 🛑 ⚠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely loved writing this one-shot! This is probably my favorite one! Please enjoy!

Suga had suggested the team should go out one weekend and eat together. Noya and Tanaka made a separate group chat to suggest doing a prank to have some fun. Of course, they decided to pull the prank on Hinata since he was the most gullible out of the entire team and would fall right into their trap.

They had picked a random stranger they met the night before to help them with their prank. Somehow, everything worked out and Saturday came. It was a bright Saturday. The sun warmed everyone’s faces with its soft rays and since it was fall they would bundle up in comfortable layers to ensure their warmth.

They all were waiting on Hinata since they all agreed to meet ten minutes earlier since everyone wanted to watch what would happen. With five minutes till their official meet up time that’s when Hinata was spotted walking over absentmindedly with a bag over his elbow and a plastic spotting bag in his hand. The sight confused them and made them instantly feel guilty.

Hinata often randomly surprised the team with gifts or sweets. Bad timing cause now they all felt ashamed of what they were about to do. Hinata was messing with his phone, most likely messaging Kenma when the prank went into action.

“Hey! Over here!”

Hinata looked up upon hearing shouting, the last thing he expected was the shouting to be directed toward him and by someone he didn’t know.

Hinata blinked a couple of times before making his way over, assuming the guy needed help, “Hello! Did you need something?”

“Oh no! I just missed you, I thought you showed up for our date?”

“What? Uhm, sorry what?”

“You’re Shoyo right?”

“Yeah! I’m sorry but I think you have the wrong person.”

“Saito?”

“Never heard of them… I’m so sorry.”

Everyone mentally slapped themselves in the face, their plan had a major flaw, they forgot to properly give the guy a sheet of information on Hinata. He forgot his damn full name.

The guy tried to keep the prank going much to their surprise, “Was it something I said because you never responded to my text?”

Hinata shook his head, speaking in a gentle and soothing voice, “I’m sorry, I don’t think you texted me.”

The guy blanked out, not sure how far to take this prank. Hinata immediately grew worried that he upset the gentle-looking boy.

“It’s okay! It’s okay, it totally happens when you get the wrong number!”

The guy looked at his phone at a loss, “I don’t…”

Hinata tilted his head, everyone shocked her rather than being irritated or uncomfortable Hinata was actually worried and being kind. It wasn’t that they didn’t expect him to, it’s just Hinata tends to be extremely nervous when being approached by or interacting with someone he’s meeting for the first time.

“Are you okay?”

“I don’t want to cry right now but I’m close.”

Hinata looked up at him with wide eyes, “Hey, hey! You good, are you okay? No no, come here! You okay?”

Hinata tightly hugged the slightly taller boy, the boy just wrapping his arms around Hinata, hiding his face in the giant mess of orange fluff.

“Do you need me to take you to a clinic or buy you something to eat? You wanna go out— are you feeling okay?”

From what they could tell, the guy was actually tearing up. His eyes avoided Hinata who was genuinely concerned and trying to help.

Hinata questioned calmly, “What’s your name—?”

“You don't like me… don’t you?”

Hinata gasped, shaking his head violently, “It’s not that! I’m positive I’d like you if I knew you! My name is Hinata!”

“Eyrie.”

“It’s nice to meet you Eyrie. Here, I made these for my friends but you really seem like you need this!”

Extending out the plastic bag, Hinata flashed a blinding smile, “I can even give you my number so we can get to know each other!”

The last thing they expected to happen was happening, the guy was openly crying from Hinata’s tooth-rotting kindness and compassion. Giving all of his attention and care to someone he didn’t even know.

“I- I’d like that… Hinata.”

“Okay! Here put in your number!”

Exchanging numbers Hinata took his hand, slowly moving the plastic bag into his palm before closing the guy’s palm over the handle.

“Are you sure you’re okay, I want to make sure before I go to meet up with my teammates?”

“Yes, I have to go catch up on chemistry actually. Uhm, thank you.”

“Of course, please take care alright? I’ll see you around Eyrie!”

Waving the two parted ways, Hinata sighing as he put on some hand sanitizer. Reaching his sterilized hands to rub his face. He managed to be tired this early in the day. The entire team stared with wide eyes and dropped jaws. That was the most genuine and human action they had ever witnessed.

“Hey, guys! Sorry for running late, I got distracted.”

Suga smiled, ignoring the entire prank, “It’s nothing to be sorry about, let’s go. I’ll pay for your meal Hinata.”

“W-wait! No, you don’t have to do that! Really it’s fine!”

“Nonsense! Now come on, I want to sit down.”

Stammering as he was dragged off by his motherly senpai the rest of the team just followed along. Once inside they were immediately seated and ordered their beverages. Their conversations were oddly boring but of course, it was only a matter of time before someone slipped up.

Tanaka, speaking without thinking shouted, “My lovely kohai has a boyfriend!”

Hinata froze, setting down his glass with wide eyes, “O-oh, you all saw that huh?”

Noya played it off, teasing the younger, “Of course we did, who wouldn’t notice their innocent teammate flirting with a guy.”

Hinata messed with his hands, bright red, “Well, actually I never met the guys before. I think he got stood up by someone who looked like me. He seemed pretty upset.”

Tsukishima fixed his glasses, trying to act like his usual snarky self, “Oh really? Are you sure you are not trying to play off the fact you're not so innocent?”

Hinata looked horrified as he raised his voice, “W-whaaat?”

They all chuckled at Hinata’s flustered state. The waitress came over to take their orders and get their food out to them as quickly as possible. Hinata ordered his favorite in a kind tone, instantly surprising the younger worker.

“Of course! Would you like any sides?”

“No thank you~!”

The girl slightly blushed, taken aback by the light and happiness the boy radiated, “O-okay, that’ll be right on out for you guys!”

Walking away with a slight pep in her step the others grinned at the sight. Hinata was really a miracle worker and somehow they all were so ignorant to notice.

Yamaguchi was dying to ask, and since now seemed like the best opportunity he asked, “So, Hinata…”

“Hmm?”

“Have you ever had a girlfriend?”

Hinata’s eyes widened before softening, “Well, to be honest… I've never been in a relationship before. I’ve been on dates and I guess I’ve had crushes but— I guess I’m just not meant to have one right now!”

Hinata's posture was different, his hands were clasped, resting on the table. They could see even with his head tilted down, he analyzed his hands as he spoke. There was this sadness to his resting face as he had spoken. Yet he somehow spoke with such an optimistic tone, a soft one but still laced with underlying hope.

“I’m so sorry! That was so insensitive of me Hinata!”

“What? No! You just asked a question, there’s no harm in that! Besides, that’s just how life is. I’m okay with being single! I enjoy playing volleyball with you all!”

Daichi grinned, watching Kageyama lightly nudge Hinata, “You better dumbass Hinata!”

“Wah~!”

“Oi! Knock it off you two!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, have a good day!  
> <3


	16. Post-match Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata hit's the losing spike on live television. The Karasuno team overhear his phone call with his mother.
> 
> This call is inspired by Uraraka's in BNHA. Uraraka is such an inspiring and incredible character. Like she's risking her life as a hero just so she can earn money for her parents and she ignores her major crush so she can focus on getting that money like- INSPIRATIONAL!
> 
> ⚠️ 🛑 NO TRIGGER WARNING NEEDING 🛑 ⚠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got me a little emotional ngl :')
> 
> ALSO I just posted a Track runner and high jumper Hinata fanfiction!  
> (Hinata is nonbinary in it)

Karasuno lost, and Hinata once again hit the losing spike. It was much more damaging than what the rest of the team assumed it would be. The feeling of disappointment and shame was so overwhelming, similar to when you didn’t move fast enough to save the ball.

There was the fraction of a second, that instant where you needed to analyze what you could do and how you were going to carry it out. Sure the setter sets it’s to you, but if there isn’t a clear way through then it’s all up to you. It’s your job to put more force into the contact of the ball, it’s your job to find the opening or a way out. Unlike receiving it’s all about movement, speed, and reflex, and ball control.

The game was one of those occasional recorded games, broadcasted on the sports channel. As much as Hinata wanted to be seen and able to prove his skills to the world, it brought more stress than it was worth.

Everyone watched as Hinata excused himself, rushing off first. As soon as they approached their team room they heard a phone go off.

(A/N: For sports at my school we always allow the opposing team to use one of our locker rooms as we have three)

They couldn’t help but peek through the door to see Hinata flip open his phone and hold it up to his ear, answering the call.

“Sorry for not answering the phone sooner mom.”

They could practically hear everyone's words crystal clear from the woman’s voice on the receiving end of the call, “I’m so sorry for calling while you were busy! It’s alright!”

Hinata seemed stuck, staring at the wall in a trance as he listened to the speaking, “I was watching you live, you almost won! You were amazing!”

They could hear the guilt in his voice, they couldn’t help but wince at the lack of his usual positivity, “I wouldn’t say it was that close, I rushed it too much like always. I wasn’t good.”

They watched Hinata’s hand start to shake as he started to curl his fingers on the flat surface of the randomly placed table with a couple of foldable chairs surrounding it.

“I didn’t have a backup plan for when the people taller than me left me with nowhere to go,” in a voice barely above a whisper, Hinata’s voice broke, “I failed.”

“You lost. But that doesn’t mean you can’t be a professional volleyball player, hon. I know I haven’t been around enough to know how things work but there’s always another match right?”

Hinata’s hand fell from the table as he bit his lip. His body slightly trembled. All anyone could do was watch as Hinata took a moment to finally break down. Even Tsukishima had to admit the sight was devastating. Asahi was shocked by how undramatic it was. Hinata was usually expressive, so to see him genuinely talk down on himself and think critically of his mistakes in such a mature manner, was bone-chilling.

“This isn’t the end—.”

“I know, I just… but I wish I could just be out on the court longer and show everyone what I’m made of. The hundreds of people watching just saw me make a fool of myself.”

“Sweetie, what’s the sudden negativity? Hmm?”

“It’s just— Uhm,” they could tell Hinata was on the verge of tears as he continued to speak, “I want to help you and Natsu out, as soon as I can.”

It was silent for a moment, they watched as teardrops fell, landing on the reflective surface of the genuinely weird table. Hinata officially was quietly crying over the phone in front of his stunned teammates.

The thoughts came spiraling through their heads, no one could deny the odd pressure in their chests as they felt the warm drops of water border their tear ducts.

_ Hinata doesn’t have a father? Is he having financial problems? His mother’s never around? Does that mean he lives alone most of the time? It explains why his mother has never shown. It must be hard. _

“Shoyo… you don’t need to push yourself this hard. You feeling this way— the fact you feel this way will show you’ll be a kind and generous volleyball player. I am so proud of you.”

At that point Hinata shattered, his shoulders shaking as he tried to cry as quietly as possible, wiping at his tears aggressively. The ugly yellow-green phone that had to be a hand down groaned in his clutch as the plastic endured his tight grip.

“Mom— when are you coming home?”

“I’m already here sweetheart. Natsu is impatiently waiting to talk to you. Are you sure you’ll be okay before I pass the phone to Natsu?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

It was quiet but not for long as the squealing of a little girl was heard from the other side.

“Brother! I saw you on the TV! You were so cool and fast and you were running! You’re like a superstar!”

At that Hinata could help but laugh, his sister's genuine excitement overwhelmed him. It wasn’t uncommon for her to rage about his volume or his obsession with volleyball but she’s also an excited little kid.

“Huh? Bro?”

“I’m so happy Natsu.”

“Yay! Better hurry up, moms cooking tonight! I’m tired of your cooking!”

“Ouch, I made your favorite yesterday!”

Giggling was heard on the other end of the phone, “I know you looked sad when the game was over, I think you lost but you were so cool! You have to teach me Shoyo!”

“Alright, let me get my things, or else I’ll be getting home later. Alright?”

“Bye-bye!”

“Bye Natsu, love you.”

“I love you too!”

He ended the call and sat his phone down. Taking a deep breath he dabbed off the tears to prevent swelling and possible puffiness. Looking at the table for a moment he seemed to be mustering up energy as he quietly mumbled the mantra, “It’s fine. You’re fine. Keep smiling. Everything will work out.”

Let’s just say a lot of plans were being made and the respect everyone had for Hinata had grown tenfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I hope you have a good day!  
> <3


	17. Hinata Who's This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's father pays a visit, begging for Hinata to save his ass. Hinata gives a piece of his mind and a price his father must pay.
> 
> I used multiple references for this chapter!
> 
> ⚠️ 🛑 NO TRIGGER WARNING NEEDING 🛑 ⚠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo~! Welcome back to the spam posting of me, Sydney's one-shots. Please enjoy!

Grabbing his things Hinata was ready to head home. This past week he had been training harder than usual, exceeding his limits and his sleeping schedule was getting progressively worse. Yawning as he stepped down the stairs he heard Tanaka mumbling to Noya.

“Who’s that weird guy down there?”

The two proceeded to talk about the man, even the third years seemed a little on edge. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and the other seconds years seemed the least concerned and Kageyama was busy with his milk to care.

Hinata finally took the time to look at the man, only to freeze. The man suddenly looked up from his book, a wide smile spreading on his face as he waved.

“Shoyo! Hey!”

They watched Hinata grip his book bag strap, “Hello? What are you doing here?”

Everyone stopped right along with Hinata, the lack of excitement in his voice shocked them. It was quite concerning to see Hinata on edge from an adult, and no one had ever seen this man before.

“I missed you-“

“I haven’t seen you in years, so please— tell me... where have you been?”

The man swallowed hard, his eyes flicking to the people around him, “Oh I’ve just been. You know- just been around. The more important thing is I’m back.”

Hinata’s face fell, he looked far from happy about the response, “You think you can walk in and out of my life like I’m some sort of fucking train station?”

Everyone slowly stepped back, this wasn’t their battle to fight. The man standing before Hinata went quiet before speaking in a soft voice.

“I never stopped loving you.”

The tears started, Hinata’s fists clenched at his sides, “What’s the difference? You weren’t there. You chose to leave.”

Hinata stepped away from his father, a man desperately trying to wrap Hinata around his finger again, “You can’t do anything over again... you can’t say you’re sorry to make it better.”

Hinata had to pull himself together, taking a deep breath he attempted to recompose himself.

“You can’t-“ Hinata had to choke back a sob, “make somebody trust you if they don’t. And you can’t put a family back together... it doesn’t work like that.”

The memory of the last time he came back washed over Hinata, it was messy. Yet as always, Hinata forgave his father’s decision and gave him a seventh chance.

**_“You got everything you wanted.”_ **

**_“Except your love.”_ **

**_“You’re acting like a child!”_ **

**_“How would you know? You weren’t around when I was a child!”_ **

He shivered, Natsu’s voice echoing in his head, “You didn’t see me for almost... three years did seem to matter so much then.”

The man went to grab Hinata’s hand, Hinata snapped his hand away from the man’s reach, “Don’t touch! Don’t… don’t touch me. And stay away from me, I want nothing to do with you. You left.”

It was silent as Hinata shook his head, his eyes narrowed as he pointed to his dad, “I don’t want you back in my life, I was happier believing you weren’t ever coming back. So please, leave again.”

The man shook his head, the team even grew irritated with the man’s stubbornness, “I’m not leaving Shoyo-“

“You  **_will_ ** call me Hinata, and if you won’t then I’ll leave.”

Everyone watched as Hinata showed no sympathy or submissiveness to his father. Hinata couldn’t muster two flying fucks to give about his father after learning how to live for himself and no one else.

“Son-“

Hinata raised a middle finger as he walked away. Tanaka and Noya couldn’t help but laugh at the father who just got destroyed.

Tsukishima even joined in, “Damn you got your own kid to hate you.”

“Son! It’s about the company!”

Hinata stopped walking, no one had any clue on what the father was talking about. Yet it seemed to either spark Hinata’s concern or interest. All they could do is stand back and feel the tension between the two grow.

“Don't call me son.”

Jaws dropped as Hinata’s father was practically pleading, apparently, this company business is a sensitive topic and not to be taken lightly.

“This scandal is hard enough without infighting-”

Hinata shut that down fast, crossing his arms in defense. From what everyone could tell Hinata was a part of this company, it wasn’t that surprising. If anything it would explain why Hinata never seems to have his grades improve even though he began steadily studying with them during school. What he did for this company was another question, they didn’t even know if he was involved in the company from a worker’s point of view. 

“Hitoshi called you out! We called his bluff!”

Oh. So Hinata really is in the middle of this, explaining why there was such tension between him and his father. If the two worked in the same company there wouldn’t be many excuses for the father’s absence if Hinata is doing just fine managing school, volleyball, and taking care of his sister when his mothers not around.

The father crossed his arms, his eye twitching, “You solve nothing, you aggravate our allies to drop the contract.”

Hinata was quick to snap back, everyone watching with curious stares, “You're absolutely right, Eizo should have shot him in the mouth. That would've shut him up.”

The edge in Hinata’s voice made everyone anxious, not even mentioning the horror they felt when gun violence was mentioned on Hinata’s end.

Daichi mistakenly intervened, “Guns? Really Hinata?”

Hinata quickly snaps his gaze at Daichi with wide eyes, it just dawned on them that Hinata was caught in the heat of the moment. The adrenaline in his veins caused him to blank out, forgetting his teammates were surrounding him.

“Captain, I--”

The father crossed his arms, looking at Hinata with a heavy glare, “Son.”

Hinata immediately goes back to what he was doing before, choosing to ignore the presence of his teammates, “I'm not your son.”

“Watch your tone.”

Hinata spat out at his father, the man that knew absolutely nothing about him. Yet he’s the one trying to declare dominance and command, ‘I am not a maiden in need of defending! I know what I’m doing.”

Not missing a beat Hinata smirked, pinpointing this man’s weakness. The rumors, gossip, and hatred directed towards him, “Okano Hitoshi,  Yoshioka Fumiki.  Your own workers take your name and they rake it through the mud.”

His father scoffed, choosing to ignore the fact his workers don’t like him. No one was surprised to see him trying to act strong and “manly”.

“My name's been through a lot, I can take it--”

Stepping closer to his father with each passing sentence, the words flying out fast and laced with spite, “Well, I don't have your name! I don't have your titles! I don't have your mass! But, if you--.”

Without even considering Hinata’s proposal he attempted to shoot it down, “No.”

Hinata continued on, determined to make this man listen, “If you gave me command of this campaign, a group of workers to train. I could fly above my station after this issue!”

Hinata’s father turned away like the coward he was. Everyone knew Hinata would be a better fit than his father. His father knew that and refused to give Hinata the power to prove himself, Hinata was so stubborn and bull-headed that he could easily wind up dead or throwing his life away.

“Or you could die and we need you alive!”

Hinata spun his father around to look him directly in the eyes with a cold stare, announcing how far he was willing to go, “I'm more than willing to die!”

The guy started stumbling on his words, grasping for straws at this rate, “Your family needs you alive, son, I need you alive!”

Hinata screamed at his father, fits clenched as his eyes were wide. Psychotic energy hidden behind the now burning brown irises, “Call me son one more time!”

It was quiet between the two for a while, Hinata looking at them still furious, “Why are you still here? Get the fuck away!”

Tsukishina scoffed, not being able to resist shooting out a comment, “Okay pipsqueak~ like you could do anything.”

Tanaka shook his head, “Yeah, what happened to our lovely kohai--”

Suga gave them a side look, what shocked them was that Suga was slightly scared, “You two, I’d shut up if I were you.”

It was too late as Hinata already had Tsukishima bent down, getting in his face as he spoke, “I’m not one to get mad very often, and I’m not someone who gets violent often… but I’m getting very sick and tired of this team's bullshit members. I don’t give a damn that any of you are better players than me because at the end of the day… I’m someone you should fear.”

Tsukishima swallowed, immediately shutting up when Hinata let him go, “My height has absolutely no impact on my capabilities as a person, and with my height restrictions on my playing I should be praised for how much harder I have to work to be equals with you all who naturally are given an easy pass.”

Cracking his knuckles Hinata smirked, “And you.”

Hinata’s father shivered at his son’s merciless smirk, “I’m so much more now than you’ll ever be. If you won’t accept that and give me the power to bring this company to its peak. Then I’ll do it on my own.”

Not missing a beat he continued on with proving himself and slandering his father with his neglect, “I sacrifice my schoolwork and my grades to show up after practice to take care of  _ your daughter _ that you can’t take responsibility for. I work like a dog, day and night for a company that my own father can’t run even though he abandoned his family for it.”

Hinata rested a hand on his father’s shoulder, gripping it so tight his father bent his body in distress, “I will destroy you…  Itsuki.”

Walking away, Hinata dialed a number, “Hey Natsu! I’m heading home now. Get ready cause we’re going out for dinner tonight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c


	18. Let Me Introduce Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata runs a toxic person from his past. He gives them a piece of his mind, verbally and through his own game.
> 
> ⚠️ 🛑 NO TRIGGER WARNING NEEDING 🛑 ⚠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's your day been? I hope it gets better if it hasn't been good! Enjoy!

Walking towards the building Hinata could help but feel the anxiety kicked in. Matches were always gut-churning for Hinata after all, bathroom trips mandatory. This time it was a different type of anxiety, the fear of being not good enough led him astray. He didn’t find himself squeezing his gut as he’d hunch over, rather he was oddly emotionless as he walked into the building.

They were up against an unknown school, well they were known but they weren’t high ranking or big in the Volleyball department until this year. They all seemed vibrant and composed, excitement apparent nonetheless as they approached the Karasuno team.

There was a guy in the lead, wild deep black hair. His eyes resembled Suga’s; warm and loving eyes but with that hint of chaos and suppressed violence. His mouth rested in a kind smile, shining brightly to blind the Karasuno boys watching the group approach. He was at least a foot or two taller than Hinata. The team's jerseys are a bold navy blue with purple and orange highlights. 

The guy waved to the team with a small fit of energy, “Wow! It’s really the Karasuno team, the rise of the fallen team I hear.”

They all watched his eyes slowly flick from one person to another, finally resting his gaze on Hinata. Everyone went to see Hinata's facial expression only to see a face they didn’t expect.

Hinata looked horrified, his eyes wide as his mouth was agape, his jaw was slightly quivering. Yet rather than doing anything about it, Hinata remained in place, staring right back at the pair of eyes trained on him.

The guys took Hinata’s hands that were resting at his sides and brought them up, squeezing them slightly as he leaned close to Hinata’s face.

“I don’t know if you remember me Sho~ but I’m Mafuyu! Nice to see you’ve developed, guess you really were being serious when you said you were going to go to Karasuno.”

Both teams were officially confused at the exchange happening before them.

Hinata let out a small noise of confirmation he knew this person, scared of what's the right thing to say breathing out, “A-hh…”

“Such a shame. Who knows what I would have benefited you if you just stayed.”

In a quick motion, Hinata ripped his hands away from Mafuyu’s touch, defensiveness and slightly angry with distaste kicking in.

“Stop it. Not here, not now. I came here to play volleyball, not have some sad excuse for a reunion.”

Tanaka snorted at that, wrapping an arm around Hinata’s shoulder, “Good one Hinata!” Everyone could see the way he leaned down and revealed his protectiveness as he whispered to Hinata, “did he do something to you? I’ll fight him if I have to.”

Hinata tilted his head to look at Tanaka before cupping the shaved-headed boy’s ear whispering, “I’ll be one to beat the shit out of him. But yes, he did something to me a year or two ago.”

Tanaka coughed at that but nodded, backing off, “Alright! Let’s go!”

Kageyama walked up to Hinata motioning him to join him at the vending machine. Just like that the Karasuno team walked past their opponents, no longer excited to play against them.

Eventually, the game started and no one could deny the odd atmosphere between the two. What surprised the entire Karasuno team and crowd was rather than freaking out and dissociating from anxiety, Hinata was very focused and began to think with his eyes, of course, trained on Mafuyu.

The match started and it was a close first set. The saves on Hinata’s part was the main reason behind the number of points Karasuno had. Without those, the freak attacks and setups wouldn’t have even happened.

Suga was going to be on the court for most of the second set due to the win from the first, which would be good as Yamaguchi was switched in rather than Kinoshita to perform his amazing jump float serve which had been improving slowly but surely.

Tanaka and Asahi managed to get in some amazing spikes, even if some of them were blocked. A good amount was due to Hinata’s role as a decoy. Tsukishima got in plenty of blocks, just enjoying the growls and frowns brought to the other team’s faces. Kageyama’s setting and quick thinking did surprise the other team, yet Hinata’s speed, leaping height, and agility did leave them shell shocked. Mafuyu was especially shocked.

Noya got charged up by Hinata’s drastic increase of receives and found himself joining in on the utter chaos of saving balls in the second set. The Karasuno team destroyed the other team that set, Hinata ended up tumbling when going to save a ball. The thing that was memorable about it was that Hinata set the ball, leaving Kageyama choking out of bounds by the bench. Suga thankfully received it, setting the ball to Asahi where he scored a point.

Hinata threw himself up and headed back over, Noya spinning him in an act of happy stimming. Hinata was squeezing Noya back as the two called out each other’s names. Suga came over to lightly hug them before telling them to get back on track.

Tsukishima even got taken out as Ennoshita joined, most of the starting lineup being able to sit back and watch the “underdogs” play. Hinata worked well with literally everyone and showed his potential and strength as he fought.

Kinoshita tripped when trying to avoid running into Suga when receiving a volleyball. Noya looked uncomfortable and hesitant to receive the ball but then there was Hinata shouting.

“Stay down!”

Leaping overtop of Kinoshita, Hinata passed the ball to Ennoshita who let out a raw yell, “Got it!” managing to back-row spike it over. Everyone screamed and cheered as Hinata helped Kinoshita up.

“Holy shit Shoyo!”

“Noya-san~!”

“You should call that move the flying orange!”

“Woa— really? Cool, it’s like you rolling thunder!”

“You went  _ woosh  _ and I was like  _ ooooo _ !”

“Then Ennoshita-senpai went  _ blam _ !”

Everyone couldn’t help but groan or blankly blink at the two in disappointment, can’t say they were surprised though.

The third set came up and Karasuno won, everyone constantly rotating and the substitutes and switching was a nice flow. Ukai oddly having Hinata and Noya play the entire match. He knew how much beating Mafuyu would mean to him, especially if he played the whole time. Nonetheless, the match ended with Karasuno winning 3:0 sets.

“Sho— Hinata! Hey! Can we talk please?”

The Karasuno team had been packing up when the tall boy with wild hair came up. Hinata dropped his things to give Mafuyu his undivided attention.

“What could you possibly want to talk to me about?”

“Please.”

Hinata sighed, defeated as he nodded, “You know what? Alright. I’ll give you thirty seconds to prove that having a conversation with you is worth it.”

“Okay… wait— really? Alright!”

Suga was the first to notice Hinata was away from the group speaking to the boy he looked terrified of. Practically hissing at the sight he took a step towards them when Daichi tugged him by his wrist.

“I’m watching them too. Let’s let them talk… Hinata may have some unsaid things to say.”

Tsukishima scoffed, standing near the two, “Hinata always has something to say. May I remind you it’s nothing important.”

“Tsukki be nice!”

“Urasia Yamaguchi.”

“Gomen Tsukki~!”

The rest of the team just kinda watched. Not being able to hear the conversation they read body language and facial expressions.

Mafuyu smirked, mocking Hinata, “Oh you’re so traumatized it makes me wanna die—“

Hinata shoved him back, any composure he had shattered as he yelled loud enough for all of the Karasuno team to head.

“You dumbass motherfucking man whore! I loved you, is that what you wanted to hear?”

They saw the horrified look creep onto Mafuyu’s face as he realized he fucked up. This time more than ever, he mocked someone’s trauma with little mind for the possible trauma they’re currently going through.

“Shoy—“

“I wanted to be with you and do what you do! To be on a team!”

The guy stared at Hinata, and the Karasuno team found joy in seeing his shame and guilt.

Hinata shoved him back again, raising his voice that was on edge as the tears fell: “I fought to win— I loved to beat you. I bought your lies once, it's true!”

Hinata wiped his face, turning to walk away. That’s when their hearts dropped. Hinata’s face was a light shade of pink with tears streaming down his face as he wore a conflicted smile that was threatening to fall into a deep frown of sadness and pain.

“I’m so embarrassed.”

“Wait— please don’t go. I loved you too.”

The tight grip on Hinata’s wrist worried Suga, but his words shocked them more. Concern for Hinata’s choice of words and actions drove the Karasuno team to hold their breath. Much to their surprise, Hinata ripped away from Mafuyu’s grasp with an unforgiving glare.

A loud clap caused most people to jump, shocked to the very deep inner core of their soul. Hinata had slapped Mafuyu, Mafuyu stumbled back lightheaded.

“Fuck. You. PleAsE dOn’T gO! Pathetic. Did you forget I’m traumatized? You’re still the insensitive abusive piece of shit I remember.”

Mafuyu bit his lip, unsure of what to say or how to even apologize.

“I’m sorry. I really mean it.”

“I’m sorry? I’m sorry! Do you think I’m gonna accept a worthless sorry? Screw this, I’m done.”

Turning away Hinata just simply grabbed his bag, “Let’s leave. I really wanna buy some meat buns!”

Everyone blinked, taken aback by how easily Hinata switched emotions. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but worry, he was one to suppress his emotions and flash up a facade when upset or irritated.

Whispering in Hinata’s ear Yamaguchi asked, “Can I come along with you?”

Gasping Hinata turned, cupping Yamaguchi’s ear playfully, “Of course it’ll be a date!”

Yamaguchi stammered a bright red as he let Hinata skip away holding his hand, “Welcome to the adventures with Hinata and Yamaguchi!”

Yamaguchi snapped out of his flustered state and found a smile creeping on his face, “Episode one, meat bun runaway!”

The two giggled as they rushed through the crowd together. Hinata sighing from feeling a warmth flood his chest as a soft smile crept onto his features.

Passing Mafuyu and his team on the way out Hinata sent his middle finger up, ignoring the coach, “Mafuyu, fuck you. Your team is fine though, they have some dedication unlike you.”

Yamaguchi snickered, hip bumping Hinata, “Yeah couldn’t even handle Hinata, after all, he was ‘weak’ compared to you~”

“Haha, thanks, Yamaguchi! Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye Bye! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	19. A Floral Asile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's mother is getting re-married and Hinata shows up at a wedding in a dress.  
> This will have some Kagehina in it also!
> 
> ⚠️ 🛑 NO TRIGGER WARNING NEEDING 🛑 ⚠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is dedicated to the request of @VanTae!  
> I really hope this is what you wanted and you enjoyed it! This was a fun one to write!

Hinata was a rare case. Well, not really rare but more of an uncommon case. Hinata had no care in the world when it came to gender roles. Hinata was male, he knew he was a guy and that was all that mattered. How he presented himself didn’t and shouldn’t affect how much of a man he was. So, what did he do? Wear everything there was to wear. Skirts, dresses, crop tops, short overalls, hairpins, tuxedos, polos, jeans, baggy shirts, heels, worn down converse, flats, combat boots, long-shorts, short-shorts, and every assortment of clothing was in his closet. Hinata obviously stuck to the dress code at Karasuno and wearing a plain graphic tee or a sweatshirt made changing for club so much easier.

Whenever the group would get together on the weekends or just go out together casually they were often caught off guard by Hinata’s incredible sense of style. The usual childish clothing was replaced by brown silky plaid pants held by a solid black belt and a plain white button-up tee tucked under and slightly pulled out. They also finally noticed his ears were pierced and so was his nose. He would wear a sterling silver stud on his nose and his first three holes on his ears were pierced and decorated with enchanting black gems, his first piercings had nice dangling monarch butterfly earrings. They matched well with his assortment of rings and a simple necklace with a crow wing on it. To top it all off he wore smooth black leather platform shoes (1461 - doc martens).

Hinata would brush off any questions on his sudden change of style and use the excuse of “the school’s dress code” or that “it just made changing easier” and that he “did want anything to get ruined or stolen”. They understood and with the jewelry, it was self-explanatory. They just constituted as possible injuries with how much Hinata gets headshots and ultimately beat up during practice and games.

Yachi was the only one who was completely aware of Hinata’s feminine taste in clothing. They would hang out every weekend, alternating houses every other week. When Yachi first came over she was surprised to find out Hinata was home alone, well, alone with Natsu. She soon found out that his mom would work night shifts often as during the day she would meet up with her girlfriend and deal with Natsu. Natsu would do Yachi’s hair and paint her nails while Hinata would cook diner or be working on the homework.

Hinata was still struggling in school, but she found out he was genuinely talented when it came to writing and design. She couldn’t help but be shocked as in his verbal conversations he’s never been exactly a strong speaker and he’s never once announced he was into design or anything revolving around design other than the volleyball uniform. Yet, when it came to sitting down and pouring out he was feeling in the form of an essay, poem, or speech he was incredibly thorough and brilliant.

Hinata’s closet was a dream come true for Yachi. The assortment of colors and articles of clothing was jaw-dropping and wonderfully overwhelming. They often would have a fashion show once they needed a break or they completed all of the studying and homework. In all honesty, Yachi loved Hinata. She couldn’t help but feel comfortable around with literally everything. Hinata had no sense of insecurity as he would strip off his layers to throw on some clothing, and with the odd confidence boost that provided Yachi, she’d do the same.

Hinata wouldn’t even spare a second glance, occasionally he would look and compliment her figure but that was pretty much it. Yachi and Hinata had officially become inseparable best friends, completely comfortable with one another and never doubting the other’s judgment. You could tell this caught the attention of the team. Genuinely, they assumed the two were dating which oddly caused the controversy if Hinata was not completely straight as they assumed he had been gay.

Kiyoko was the next to find out about Hinata’s style, and the fact his mother is engaged and bisexual. Yachi and Hinata were ranting, both visibly nervous as they were struggling to approach the quiet and often cut off third-year. Kiyoko waved them over his a straight face but gentle eyes. In an instant, Hinata was bowing before Kiyoko going on a spree.

“Can you please help me shop for a wedding?”

Yachi urgently went right beside Hinata, following suit, “Neither of us understand the measuring system for wedding dresses!”

Kiyoko blinked at the two before letting out a laugh, her face lighting up as she fixed her hair, “All that panic for shopping? I can help you guys out. When are you thinking?”

Hinata, Yachi, and Kiyoko went shopping Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Well for Friday it was after school and for Saturday and Sunday, it was the entire day. Hinata was in charge of the wedding as it was a small one and unfortunately, Hinata was just barely middle class and they’d rather not waste money on a wedding planner. The wedding was scheduled for the next weekend so you could imagine the stress.

All of the requested items and decorations have been written down. Hinata was simply the mastermind behind the entire wedding. Dress shopping was by far the most difficult as Natsu was still very young and the age gap made getting almost identical dressed slightly difficult. The color theme was a beautiful pink and orange mixture.

Hinata finally settled on a flutter sleeve ditsy pastel orange dress with a short fluffy skirt and front button-up with a v-neck. He got a custom one ordered for Natsu, it was to be finished in two days as the size was so small it would take no time at all but her’s was baby pink. The design was elegant and cute, perfect to compliment his mother's stunning white dress. Hinata settled on a nice pair of stilettos he owned, a clear cover with white gems on them. Jewelry was optional and Hinata just wore his usual sterling silver stud and now diamond earrings. Natsu wore a nice necklace that had an adorable sparkly heart charm on it.

Kiyoko honestly was having the time of her life witnessing the utter chaos of Yachi and Hinata’s friendship. They were open books with one another and not shy when it came to touching and joking around. Hinata forced Kiyoko to have a dramatic fashion show with them as the two picked out their own dresses. Nonetheless, Kiyoko was adopted into the Hinata chaos duo, now trio.

The rest of the shopping was Hinata ordering tons of flowers, renting numerous white chairs, and making sure everything else was in check. Kiyoko and Yachi were both very persistent in helping Hinata with setting up everything. Monday Hinata passed out the invitations to everyone face to face as he could trust the mail would reach them on time. He made sure to invite enough people to fill out all the chairs so he didn’t waste any money. Hinata’s soon to be mother-in-law also had an incredibly small family, most weren’t invited simply because they were homophobic and didn’t deserve to even be invited. So on Hinata’s side, it was him, Natsu, and his great Aunt. On his mother’s girlfriend’s side, or Haru’s side it was simply her two brothers and her three nieces that were around Natsu’s age. Everyone else was friends, mainly Hinata’s as they all were all loved by Natsu.

The rest of the week flew by with Hinata setting up everything, making sure there were enough tables and seats for everyone at the after-party. The table decor was set out with perfection; plated, napkins, silverware, and the centerpiece all measured out with concentration. The food orders have been placed and the arbor has been prepared and the isle had been outlined by a beautiful arrangement of flowers and petals. Hinata was utterly exhausted, to say the least. He was finished by Friday and took Saturday and Sunday to make sure everything was going to according to plan.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi from Aoba Johsai were invited as Natsu wanted to meet the notorious “Grand King” while Bokuto and Akaashi from Fukurodani were invited for the fondness Hinata had for the two. Kuroo, Kenma, Lev, Yaku, and Yamamoto were all invited from Nekoma because Hinata really like Kenma and Lev, and they were allowed to have a plus one so Yaku and Kuroo were invited. Yamamoto was invited because he was on the Kiyoko protection squad. The entire Karasuno team was invited, Ukai and Takeda included. Some other’s came along as well, Kageyama’s mother requested to come so she could meet Hinata, Nee-san or also known as Saeko was invited because Hinata liked her, and Alisa Haiba (Lev’s sister) because she was recruited as the hairdresser.

Sunday rolled around and so did the cars, everyone excited and dressed in their nice tuxes and dresses, matching the color scheme with their bowties and heels. They all gathered and chatted away as they grabbed heart-shaped bubble tubes and a jar of pedals. Gifts were sat on a table sitting near the back so they were out of the way and not really thought about. Suga sat his gift down happily, he and Daichi split the money on the gift. Looking around the silver-haired boy searched for his wonderful orange-haired kohai.

Yachi was on the phone while Kiyoko was eavesdropping, “Hinata, are you almost here?”

“Yes! I had to get the rings fixed as Haru’s was a little too big yesterday so I’m bringing them with me.”

“Okay! Hurry up because your mother is freaking out.”

“Okay, okay! I’m almost there, Saeko is for once taking her time with driving.”

“Good, love you!”

“Love you too Yachi! If it’s not too much to ask, greet people for me!”

“Y-yes! I can do that!”

Hinata hung up and Yachi turned to look at Kiyoko, “Hinata had to pick up the rings because there was a size problem yesterday.”

“Oh, okay. We have plenty of time left.”

Suga and Daichi walked over with warm smiles, “This is so beautiful! I can’t believe Hinata would invite us to such an important event.”

Kiyoko nodded, hugging Yachi from behind rather calm, “Yes, Hinata did this all himself. Besides, both of them have very small families so Hinata’s mother requested him to invite as many people as he pleased.”

Tanaka felt his jaw drop, when did he get there?

“Wait, you’re telling me… Hinata set all of this up?”

Yachi grinned brightly, nodding, “ Yes! Hinata asked us to help with shopping but other than that, he did most of the work. That’s why he’s been leaving practice early every day this week!”

Noya cheered gaining a lot of attention, “My kohai is such a talented person! This is awesome!”

Tsukishima was simply sitting, Yamaguchi who was next to him was busy talking to Yaku and Lev. Kuroo was on the other side of Tsukishima, irritating him as usual along with Bokuto. Akaashi was with Kenma, searching for Hinata and soon Asahi joined them so he could properly thank Hinata for the invite. Oikawa and Iawizumi were busy with an overly ecstatic Natsu who finally got to meet the Grand King she heard so much about and watched. Oikawa was utterly flattered and rather fond of the energetic kid that resembled Hinata a lot. The little girl was quickly dragged away by three little girls who wanted to play with the endless bottles of bubbles. Yamamoto was with Tanaka and Noya, having a bro reunion and admiring session of their queen that was lovingly hugging the timid blond girl they also pledged to protect since Kiyoko liked her. Ukai and Takeda were happily talking with Haru’s two brothers Shunsho and Yoshiaga. Kageyama was patiently waiting with Narita, Ennoshita, and Kinoshita. They didn’t want to look dumb while looking for Hinata so they were going to wait till they spotted them. Kageyama was soon dragged off by Oikawa to talk with him and Iwaizumi. Kageyama’s mom happily took a seat next to Alisa and started a calm conversation about the wedding and Hinata. Hinata’s great aunt was busy with her niece and trying to calm her down.

Just like that a car dramatically swerved over and grabbed most people’s attention. The door flew open to reveal a familiar head of crazy orange hair. Hinata threw himself out and closed the door behind him. Hinata started looking over everything with wide eyes before nodding and running into the building behind him with the box holding the rings.

Yachi ran after him shouting stunningly, “Shoyo! Stop running in stilettos! You’ll trip and break your ankles!”

Kiyoko sighed, watched the two run inside, “Well Hinata’s here.”

With that everyone seemingly stopped searching, well aware that he was busy. Kageyama’s mother got up and excused herself, following after the two ladies. Walking into the building she was met with Hinata happily hugging his mother, soothing her nerves and reassuring her that he was happy and was excited about all of this. Kageyama’s mother made her way over and offered a small wave.

“Hello, Hinata’s! I am Kageyama’s mother, it’s an honor to be here and I just wanted to meet you and properly greet you.”

Hinata snapped his head over and lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning, “Hello! Thank you so much for coming! It’s an honor to finally meet you, wow. I can see where Kageyama gets his looks from!”

The woman nodded, turning her attention to Hinata’s mother, “I’m so very happy to be attending your wedding. If you have any troubles, please call me because I would be more than happy to help. Your son has made mine the happiest he’s been since junior high. I’ve never seen him light up and be excited about someone before, let alone anything unrelated to volleyball.”

Hinata’s mother rose, fixing her dress before flashing her own bright smile, “My son has that effect on people. I’m sure Hinata feels the exact same way about your son. I’m very appreciative that you’re very accepting of all of this.”

“Of course, who am I to judge? I find your courage and pride rather inspiring. You show the world who you are and have no shame in finding you happiness. The appreciation is all mine, I’m glad I’m here to witness your marriage.”

Hinata stood back with Yachi and Ayano, his great aunt, to witness the interaction. Hinata felt his face heat up at the fact Kageyama talks to his mother about him. Yachi was practically bubbling with giddiness, happy for her friend. Ayano and Miwa headed out, Yachi following quickly behind to leave Hinata and his mother alone.

“Yachi, can you bring Natsu here?”

“Yes! I’ll be right back with here!”

After another ten minutes, everyone took their seats and got prepared for the wedding. Haru was already standing there, she was wearing an elegant white tux with an orange tie. Her long blonde hair was curled and two front strands pulled back and connected by a bobby pin on the back of her head. The familiar wedding tune came on and just like that everyone rose to their feet, turning to watch the bride walk down the aisle.

There at the very end of the aisle stood Hinata’s mother, her mid-length black hair pulled back into an elegant bun, wearing a beautiful BHLDN Odalis Gown. It left her back exposed as the sleeves were long and open, perfect for coverage but ventilation, the front low cut, and the back of the dress dragged across the field of flower petals the three little girls tossed before them. Hinata stood beside her with a secure hold on his mother as he walked her down the aisle. Everyone felt their jaws drop at the sight of Hinata in the beautiful pastel orange dress, his jewelry catching the light as it made his wide dramatic eyes spark in the sunlight. Hinata’s mother slightly squeezed his hand. She was visibly excited but just as nervous and scared.

(A/N: I am so sorry but I’ve never been to a wedding and I couldn’t find any good videos to give me a clue on where everyone’s placement is so I’m going off a non-religious wedding script. Also, Hinata’s mother’s name is unknown and I searched through the manga for hours and found nothing so her name will be Erena.)

Hinata finished walking his mother up and stood behind her, balancing perfectly on those uncomfortable looking heels. Natsu at some point got tired and tugged on Hinata’s dress: "Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Erena and Haru a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as wife and wife."

Hinata turned to look at Natsu who looked uncomfortable and quickly picked her up, turning his attention back to the service with his little sister cuddling into his chest.

"I, Haru, give you, Erena, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

“I, Erena, give you, Haru, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.”

Their vows were tear-inducing, to say the least, Natsu wiping Hinata’s tears as he listened to his mom speak so fondly of Haru. If you had asked Hinata three years ago if he thought his mom would be getting married, desperately in love with a woman, he would’ve laughed in your face after slapping you. He was overjoyed to have another family member, another parent. He loved Haru and he was rather anticipating when she’d become his mother.

After the closing remarks, the officiant finally ran into the pronouncement, “By the power vested in me by the country of Japan, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss each other.”

Everyone rose to their feet, scream-cheering as bubbles and flower petals flew in the air in triumph. Natsu raising her hands into the hair as she cheered while Hinata hugged her, spinning her in pure joy. Haru and Erena pulled back from their tender kiss.

“I now present to you Mrs. and Mrs. Hinata.”

Flashing forward, everyone was eating and Hinata was making his way to the stage as he wanted to make an announcement. Everyone’s attention turned to the short boy wearing a stunning dress with wonderful accessories.

“I just wanted to say a few words to my mother, and my wonderful new mother. Usually having divorced parents is hard, but Haru made it all worth it.”

The entire crowd fell into a fit of awe’s and cheers, Haru immediately bursting into tears as she looked up at Hinata.

“Getting to have Haru as my mother is one of the best things that happened to me, she taught me that it was worth letting people in again. She taught me to be carefree and to love who I was unlike what I had been taught by my father. She changed my life and my mother for the better. I can see the happiness that she brings my mother and I’m so happy that my mother was able to find someone who treats her right and makes her this happy. I am so happy to have you as a mother Haru and I’m so grateful for everything you’ve sacrificed for me mom. I’ve never blamed you for anything, and neither has Natsu. I’m so happy that you’re happy.”

After the speech, Hinata had a nice family bonding moment before dipping and hanging out with all his friends that he invited. The only comment’s made on his appearance were compliments and genuine praise centered questions. Of course, Kageyama struggled to out a single sentence out of pure gay panic so Hinata simply dragged him onto the dancefloor to dance with him. Noya, Tanaka, Bokuto, Hinata, Oikawa, Kuroo, Lev, Yamamoto, and Saeko all had a dance competition which in reality was a competition on who could embarrass their boyfriend the most.

Of course, Kageyama couldn’t resist asking out the shorter boy in an irresistible dress. They shared a soft and tender kiss on the dance floor during a slow dance. Almost everyone was on the same boat, or they didn’t even notice. Either way, Kageyama’s mom already gave Hinata her blessing and a gentle hug. The rest of the party consisted of dancing, games, and constant eating.

Wedding. Success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye bye! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I hope you all have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you've read all my bullshit <3


End file.
